My Idol
by tink3rb311ar3b31
Summary: Bella Cullen is my idol. I would never have believed I'd get the chance to meet her, and all that comes along with her. I even get a little more... Really bad summary, please read though!
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation

I've spent my entire life living in a tiny town named Forks. I loved living there because my favorite book, Twilight, takes place there. I always thought of myself as Bella, but I never thought that the book would be based on her real life. I felt so lucky when I met her.

My best friend, Dylan, lives on the rez in La Push. He's not a werewolf - er... shape shifter... I never got quite used to that - but he's 16, so I'm hoping it'll happen soon, (Jacob was 16 when it happened to him.) I mean, I would never wish that pain and torment on someone, but he's ready and willing, so the best I can do it support him through it... right?

But that's off topic. Like I was saying, I got the chance to meet Bella Swan! I found out that Dylan is Jacob's distant cousin, from his dad's side, twice removed and once over - or something like that... I can never keep track - and he ended up moving to La Push to spend some time with his Uncle Billy. This was a year and a half ago. Dylan knew I was obsessed with Twilight, and seeing as to how he's related to someone from Twilight, he made sure to introduce me! I will love that kid forever, I swear!

Well, when I went to meet Jacob (he is so _cute_!!!) Bella was hanging out with him. While on the outside I was calm, cool, and collected, on the inside I was screaming so hard that I wouldn't have been surprised if the entire rez had heard it. I will never forget that day.

I ran over to Dylan stammering, "That - that - it - it's.... It's _Bella_!!!"

"I know Chrystal...." he said, in a "duh!" tone

"But... but... how... why.... oh my gosh, it's really her! I can't believe it! I have to be dreaming."

Dylan pinched me.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you had to be dreaming, so I was proving you weren't." he said with a smirk.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter. It's worth it to know this is really happening." I thought I was going to start hyper-ventilating.

"Don't you wanna go up to her, or say hi, or something?" he asked

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! But what do I say to her? 'Hi, I'm a dedicated reader of your book, and I've dreamed of meeting, and _being_ you ever since I've started reading it?!' I don't think so!"

"Why not? Sounds perfectly reasonable to me," he said, smirking again.

"Will you quit smirking at me? You take too much pleasure out of my torment. Some best friend you are." I knew this was a mean thing to say, but that's how it was between us. We're just awesome that way. I also knew it would make him feel bad, and I could use that to my advantage.

" 'Some best friend?' You're really gunna go there?! After all I've done for you, and how I've always been there for you. You've always been the outsider and the loner. I'm the only friend you've got!"

Wow... I didn't expect that response. And he didn't not just go there! "Are you kidding me?! I was being sarcastic! You take everything so damn seriously. I was just messing around. And who the hell said you're the only friend I've got?? Huh? Because I've got plenty of friends and if you think for one -"

"Jeez, Chrystal, chill. I'm just messin' too. And you say I take everything seriously. Listen do you wanna meet Bella or not, 'cause she's leavin'."

"What?!?! No, she can't leave! I have to talk to her."

"Then get over there!" and Dylan gave me the biggest push ever, which launched me straight into Bella. I smacked into her, and force of it caused me to fall backwards. Dylan had run over to Jacob, and now they were both on the ground, laughing. I looked over and saw Jacob high-five Dylan, and then heard him say "I never thought you'd get her over there."

"Are you kidding me? You planned this?" I yelled.

"Um... are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I am." I said, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen." I glared at Dylan and Jacob.

She noticed me glaring at them, sat down next to me, and then started to laugh. "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time, but usually I'm the one falling."

I knew what she meant. She was a klutz, as was I. Another reason I admired her, and wanted to be her. She seemed to embrace her klutziness, (or, at least, that's what I wanted to believe.)

"I hope you don't think I'm just a crazed fan. I mean, don't get me wrong, I absolutely loved Twilight. It's my favorite book. I just don't normally run after - or into - people I admire."

"You liked the books? I'm glad. I thought they made me out to be this huge pansy devoted to Edward. I'll love him forever, but I wish I wasn't so freakishly obsessed with him. It was pretty embarrassing." She seemed like she would of blushed if she could.

"I don't think it was freakish. I thought it was sweet that you love him no matter what, and the fact that you were able to realize that he left you in New Moon in order to protect you, and that you were able to find a friend in Jacob because of it, and the fact that you're still in love with each other regardless, was amazing."

Her embarrassment became even more pronounced, though she still wasn't blushing. "Oh, um, yeah... I don't like remembering that, even though I'm grateful for Jacob. It's just kinda painful, you know?"

Now I was blushing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm such an idiot, of course it would be hard to think about."

"Hey, what's you're name?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Chrystal."

"Nice to meet you Chrystal." Bella said.

"Yeah, you too Bella." She thought it was nice to meet me. That was crazy. She was crazy famous, and I was this little nobody out of Forks. It was amazing being able to speak to her though.

"Would you like to come over the the Cullen's house this Saturday? We're having a party and the pack's coming, and Jacob is bringing Dylan, if you want to come." A party at the Cullens, _the _Cullens! And I was being invited! This is the best day ever!

"Yeah, sure, of course, I'd love to! Is Alice going to be there, I love her, she's my favorite character - I mean..." I was blushing, yet again.

She laughed. She was laughing at me. My blush became so profound that my entire face looked deeply burned. "Chrystal, don't worry about it. When I read the books, she's my favorite character too.

"You read the books? That's so cool! But wait, how does that work? How is Alice your favorite?" I blurted before I could stop myself. I just couldn't seem to stop embarrassing myself. So much for being my best day...

"Like I said, I think I was way to obsessed with the fact that Edward was way too protective of me. But I love the fact that half way through Eclipse he realized the wolves were good for me. But like my mom said, every time Edward moved, I moved with him. After that, I was glad I got my little bit of freedom. But I love Edward. Alice on the other hand, she's just always so awesome, and she always knows what's going on - for the most part. But don't bring that up, I gave her enough crap for it, and I feel terrible, and I know she does too. I absolutely love Alice, and I'm so glad she's my sister now!"

"That's so great. Those are some of the very reasons I love Alice too. That, and the fact that she's psychic..." I admitted.

"Yeah, that is a pretty awesome thing about her. It definitely adds to her personality. Though it definitely makes it hard for keeping secrets." Bella laughed again. I laughed with her, seeing as to how I could actually understand what she was talking about.

"Would you like some help up?" She asked. I forgot we were still sitting on the beach. Or, at least, I was sitting. She was standing.

I laughed, "Sure, why not." I grabbed her hand and had to force myself not to let go. Her hand was freezing! I had completely forgotten that this was Bella, the vampire, that I was talking to. She seemed so human, that I didn't remember the fourth book, Breaking Dawn, and what happened in it.

Remembering, I asked, "So how's Renesmee doing?"

"Oh, she's still growing! Her hair is almost to her knees now. We're going to need to cut it soon. I don't know how either Alice or I are going to be able to bare it. She's turning two on Saturday, though she looks as if she's ten. That's what the party is for." Oh wow! Renesmee's birthday party. What an honor, that is so cool. I'm being invited to Renesmee's party. I hoped they didn't cut her hair before then.

"I'll definitely be there! Do you have any recommendations as for what I should get her?" I thought I should be poilte and bring her something, though I didn't even know her.

"You don't have to bring her anything. She already has everything she could ever need. I can thank the entire family, especially Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Edward for that. And Jacob, of course" She looked over at the guys and waved. Jacob waved back, with a big smile on his face. I'm sure he could hear our entire conversation. That might explain the quiet laughter I thought I was hearing. Dylan just looked confused.

"Oh, but I want to. Please, let me do something." I hoped it didn't sound like I was begging.

"How about this. You give me your cell number, and I'll ask Alice what you could get for Renesmee, and I will give you a call."

"That would be great!" She wanted my number. That must mean she'd want to be friends, and hang out! I could die happy knowing that. "My number is 301-395-0174."

"Great, thanks. I'm sure I'll have an answer tonight. Alice will know. Knowing her, she'll probably be thinking it over right now. I'll call you tonight, ok?"

"Sounds great. Talk to you then!"

"Bye Chrystal, it was nice meeting you."

"You too Bella, you too."

As I watched Bella leaving, I heard someone walk up behind me. I teared my eyes away from her to turn around. I saw Dylan, and Jacob - I forgot he didn't make noises when he walked...

"So?" they asked together.

"So... what?" I replied dumbly.

"Well first off you can say thank you!" Dylan said sarcastically, holding back laughter.

"Thank you so much Dylan. You are my _savior_!!!" I couldn't hold back _my_ laughter.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. But seriously, you know you never would've gone up to her if I didn't give you a little nudge."

"A _little nudge?_ You plowed me into her!"

"Come on Chrys! You are honestly telling me you aren't grateful that Dylan helped you, or the fact that Bella's my best friend, and, being Dylan's cousin, and him being your best friend, and Bells being your idol, I was even able to get Dylan to introduce you guys." Jacob said.

"Ok, um... yeah... was that supposed to make sense?"

"Just say thank you and mean it!"

"Sorry Jacob... jeez... and thank you, both of you. I don't think I'll ever be able to say how much it means to me that you did that for me. I love you both." I smiled, and hoped they could understand just how much I truly did love them.

We were talking about what our plans were now. Jacob said he had to go back to his dad now, and we told him to tell Billy we said "Hi." Dylan and I were alone.

"So I heard you're going to Renesmee's party on Saturday."

"Yep, Jake invited me, since the whole pack is going. Though I don't really see why I'm going, I don't know the Cullens all that well..."

"Are you kidding me? You're Jacob's cousin, who's imprinted on Renesmee, who's Bella and Edward's daughter. And, you're Jacob's cousin, of course you're going. And I'm going!!! Oh my God, I can't believe it!! Yay!" I thought I was going to explode with my excitement.

Dylan could see this. "Chill out Chrys, it's three days away, I think you can make it."

"I don't know if I can Dylan, I'm so scared!" I laughed, we were such a sarcastic bunch! I grinned widely at him.

"You think you can make it home, or do you need me to drive you?" he asked, a grin widening on his face.

"I'm pretty sure I can drive, why?" I couldn't figure out where he was going with this.

"Well, you know, you're kind of overly excited. You never know what might happen." I was really confused right now. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. That wasn't normal.

"Thanks, but I think I'll be ok." I think the confusion was slipping into my voice, because he started laughing.

"As long as you call me when you get home, so I know you didn't drive off the road or something."

"Of course I'll call you. See ya." I started to walk towards the forest when he grabbed my wrist and whipped me around. I smacked into him. It really hurt! "Whoa buddy!"

"What, I can't get a hug? I'm only your best friend."

"Of course you can Dylan. I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"See ya Chrystal."

"Bye Dylan."

I made my way through the forest as carefully as I could so as not to fall, but, of course, knowing me, I did stumble, a lot. It took me longer then I would've liked, but at least I made it out of there without breaking something. I made it to my car, my silver 2004 Saturn, which I absolutely adored.

On the way home all I could think about was what happened earlier. I couldn't believe that I had actually met Bella freaking Cullen! I will never be able to repay Dylan for what he did for me. I'm so glad he's my best friend!


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight - damn! - or any characters besides Chrystal and Dylan.

Chapter 2: Phone Calls

When I got home my mom was on my case. She asked the usual questions, "Where were you? Who was there? Were you being safe?" and I gave my usual answers, "On the rez with Dylan, how could I not be safe" She's never read Twilight, so she buys into the apparent fact that nothing dangerous could happen in the 'lovely, boring, safe' town of Forks. I knew better, but she didn't need to know that.

"Why don't I see Dylan anymore? You're always going down to the reservation to see him, that has to be getting old." my mom asked me. I couldn't tell her the truth without getting into trouble. I couldn't tell her that Dylan needed to stay near his home in case he finally changed. I couldn't tell her that he needed to stay near Jacob for the same reason. I couldn't tell her this for her safety, and Dylan's. I really hated keeping secrets, but I needed to keep this one.

"Alright, I'm just glad you're staying safe. Do you have any big plans this weekend?"

Now I had to think, do I tell my mom a half truth, and say I'm going to a new friend's house for a party they invited me to? The problem with that was it brings on a lot of questions, "Who's this new friend? How did you meet them? Where's their house? Who all will be there? Will there be adults?" I just went with the easy way out, "Well, I was planning to go over to Dylan's and maybe even sleeping over on Saturday. If that's alright, I mean." I knew the question was unnecessary. If Dylan was involved, my mom wouldn't care.

"Of course that's alright honey, you know you don't need to ask. Just as long as you let me know and his parents are ok with it." _Which they always are_, I thought.

"Kay, sounds good."

I had dinner with my mom, then went to my room and thought about the day I just had. My cell phone started going off, and it pulled me back into the present. I looked at my phone, but I didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" I said a little warily.

"Hey Chrystal, it's Bella." Oh my damn! Bella was calling me. I nearly dropped my phone. Instead, I fell off my bed and onto the floor. "Um, Chrystal, is everything alright? I heard something fall."

"Huh? ....What? ...Yeah... I'm, I'm good... Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Chrystal, it is."

"I'm sorry... I, uh... hi..." What was wrong with me? So what if some totally awesome vampire was calling me? A vampire that was only my hero and idol. I needed to get a hold of myself.

"Hi Chrystal, how are you?" She was laughing lightly, though I'm pretty sure that I heard more then one person laughing. This was fabulous.

"I'm, uh... I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm very good. So, I talked to Alice, she can't wait to meet you, by the way. Actually, they all really want to meet you."

"They want to meet me?! Why?" I could tell I was being rude, but I couldn't believe the Cullens wanted to meet me.

"Yeah, they do. Jacob speaks very highly of you, and then, of course, there's Alice and her visions." Bella said.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them either!" There was a huge smile on my face and I was sure Bella could hear it.

"That's nice. I'll be sure to tell them that. So, as I was saying, I talked to Alice, and she said to bring a stuffed animal." she sounded a bit confused.

"Do you not agree with her?" I asked, a little unsure of myself at the moment.

"No, no it's fine, it's just that Renesmee has plenty stuffed animals, and I guess I feel like they're keeping something from me."

"They?" I asked.

"Alice and Edward. Well, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just bring a stuffed animal. Alice also says that you'll know exactly what it is when you see it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was just so confused tonight.

"I'm going to say it means go shopping for stuffed animals, and when you see a specific one, you'll know that's the one you're supposed to get." I think she said this a little slowly, but that may have just been the way I heard it.

"Alright, that makes sense, I guess."

"Are you sure you're alright Chrystal?" there was concern in her voice. What was wrong with me?

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just in shock that this is all really happening." It was the truth.

Bella started laughing. "Yeah, I guess that would be a lot to take in, in one day no less. Well, I have to go, but you take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will. See ya Saturday."

"Bye Chrystal."

After we hung up I remembered I was supposed to have called Dylan. I looked at my clock, it said 11:32. I knew he'd still be awake, so I dialed his number.

He picked up after the fifth ring. "Hello?" he said, sleepily. Shit, maybe he wasn't awake.

"Hey... did I wake you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no... what time is it?"

"It's 11:35."

"Shit, I fell asleep!" I couldn't help but laugh, and then I had to remind myself to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry for waking you, but I remembered I was supposed to call you."

"Oh yeah, thanks for calling." he yawned. I think he was trying to sound mad, but he just sounded tired. The yawn definitely didn't help. I was still laughing.

"I'm sorry. I completely spaced, and then Bella just called."

That seemed to have woken him up. "Bella? She called?! _You?!_"

"Yes Dylan, she called _me!_"

"Well, what did she want?" He definitely sounded more awake.

"She was telling me what I should get Renesmee for her birthday."

"That's this Saturday, right?" sounded like my phone call wasn't juciy enough for him. He was falling back asleep.

"Yes, you space monkey, can you please follow along? Maybe I should just let you get back to sleep."

"That might be best."

"Ok, night Dylan."

"Sweet dreams Chrys."

I was too excited to sleep though. I just laid in bed thinking the day over, again. I may have fallen asleep, but my dreams didn't skip a beat.

* * *

**A/N Please review this. Is it really that hard to push the non-threatening green button, then put what you think into words and submit it so I can know what my readers think?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Not So Random Encounter

**A/N: I do not own Twilight - damn! - or any characters besides Chrystal, Dylan, and now introducing Mr. Wagner - who has a very tiny, unimportant role =D yay! Thanks to all who reviewed, and special thanks to mayball31695 and wtfisyourproblem. I highly recommend their stories!**

Chapter 3: A Not So Random Encounter

When I got up the next day, I felt like I'd woken up from the best dream ever. I looked out my window and saw it was drizzling, though there were storm clouds in the distance. Perfect, my favorite kind of day. I got out of bed smiling. My smile grew as I remembered that yesterday really happened, and it wasn't just a dream. I wanted to call Dylan, but then I remembered that today was Thursday, which meant we had school, which also meant I couldn't see him today. My smile faded a bit, even though it also meant there was only one more day after this until Saturday.

I really wanted to call Dylan, but I really needed to get to school. I couldn't text him either. Dumbass didn't have a cell. Instead, I ran into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, said bye to my mom, hopped in my car, and went to school.

I didn't realize how late I was running. When I got to school there was five minutes until class started, which meant I had to run. I got out of my car, grabbed my bag, threw my apple inside - my teacher wouldn't care - and ran.

Halfway across, I tripped over something, probably my own feet. I threw my arms out in front of me and closed my eyes. I hit something hard, cold, and smooth. I opened my eyes and saw some light tan arms holding mine. I looked up and my mouth fell open. The man holding me was beautiful.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I couldn't answer because his voice was amazing. He set me upright. I swayed slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine." I think I said. My voice paled in comparison to his.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your class so I can be sure of this?" he asked. How could I say no to a voice like that?

"No, I don't mind." my voice was very weak, I was surprised he heard me.

"Lead the way, m'lady." He was smiling, and it took me a moment before I could look away and start walking. After a few feet I looked over my shoulder to see if he was following but I didn't have to look very far. He was right beside me. He was chuckling.

"What?" I asked. self consciously.

"You walk very slow." he replied, still chuckling.

"Oh..." I said stupidly, and picked up the pace.

We made our way to my class in silence, but when I turned to thank him, I saw he was chuckling again. "What now?" I asked.

"This is my class as well," he replied.

"Oh," I said again.

"After you." was all he said.

I looked away from him, opened the door, and walked in.

"Nice of you to join us Chrystal, and I see you've brought our new student in with you."

"No problem Mr. Wagner." I said, heading to my desk. When I sat down, I looked around to see where the new kid would sit. The only spot open was right next to me. _You've got to be kidding me! _I pulled my bag onto my desk and nearly buried my head in it so no one would see my blush.

I looked back up when I heard Mr. Wagner talking again; my apple in hand, and I started eating. "Class, this is Nahuel. He's a foreign exchange student from Brazil. He will be joining our class for the remainder of the semester." He seemed excited about this. "Let's see... there seems to be a seat by Chrystal." I saw the smile on Nahuel's face grow. I felt like I should know him, but I couldn't figure out why.

I sat there, looking anywhere but him, as he made his way to his seat. I heard him sit down, then felt his eyes searching my face. It took all my strength not to turn and look at him. I just stared at the board, but hearing or seeing a thing.

Out of nowhere, the bell rang. I jumped, then glanced up at the clock, not realizing class was over/ I felt his eyes on me still. I took my time putting my stuff into my bag. Finally, when I was ready to go, I stood up, grabbed my bad, and looked up at him. I gasped silently, but I got the feeling he could still hear me, when his smile widened again.

"Um, thank you for helping me." I said, looking at the ground.

"Anything for a beautiful lady." I blushed deeply, then turned to walk away. "Did I say something wrong?" I stopped at the door.

"People just don't talk like that." and I left. I knew why I knew him. He was Nahuel, the half-vampire form Breaking Dawn, the fourth book in the Twilight series. I could barely walk to my next class, and when I finally go to the door, instead of going inside, I stepped to the side, pressed my back against the wall, and slid to the ground. I put my head on my knees and sat there.

I heard the bell ring, but I still couldn't get up. A minute or two later, I felt something cold touch my arm. It felt weird, yet nice. I still didn't look up.

"I'm sorry." a beautiful voice said. Of course it was else would it be?

"Why are you sorry?" I said into my knee.

"Bella told me about you. I should have known you'd figure out who I am." his voice was soft and sounded sorry, it made me look up. His eyes were sorry too.

"You and Bella talk about me?" My voice sounded weak, like a child's.

"Yes. I couldn't wait to meet you. It was foolish of me to believe it would take you a long time to figure me out. I did not want to believe them." _Bella and Alice, of course_, I thought.

"Did you not want me to find out?" I felt strangely hurt by this.

"I did, I was just hoping you'd be able to get to know me first, rather than the half-vampire."

"But if you listened to Bella and Alice, then you'd know that I'd want to get to know both. That is, if I wanted to get to know you..."

"Oh, but you do. I know you do." There was a smile on his face.

"How could you - " but I knew, "Alice..." _Thanks Alice. I don't even know you yet and you're helping me get embarrassed._

"Yes, dear Alice."

We sat there for a couple minutes. I didn't even care that I wasn't in class, even though it was my favorite. After about ten minutes I had to ask the question I'd been wondering about, "I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"Now, don't take any offence to this but, isn't this hard for you? Being around people I mean, and sitting right next to me?"

"It was at first, but I've been living with the Cullens for a while now. It's not so bad anymore." That brought another vampire to mind.

"What about Jasper? Does he still have a hard time with it?"

"Yes, but he's much better then he was."

"That's good. I know he struggled."

"Yes. When I first stared their 'diet' it was extremely difficult. It got easier though."

"That's good." I tried to keep myself composed, though on the inside I felt so relieved. "So, what class are you supposed to be in?"

"Um, this one, I think." he was chuckling. yet again.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell? Do we have all the same classes or something?" I was pretty sure I was being rude, but this was a little much.

"Well..." he was laughing now.

"Oh my damn, you're being serious, aren't you?!" This was getting ridiculous.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry." he didn't look sorry. He looked quite pleased with himself. This was just fabulous. Now I had a vampire stalking me!

* * *

**Please review. It let's me know if it's worth putting more chapters up. Let me know if there's anything you don't like, or anything you want me to put in. Thanks!**

**Tink**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

**A/N: I don't own any characters except for Chrystal, Dylan, and now introducing Bryn! Sorry it's been a while for me to post. Just trying to think about what would be good for the story. Thanks to mayball31695 and extra special thanks to wtfisyourproblem!!**

Chapter 4: Shopping

We sat against the wall until the bell rang. We just sat there and talked. Nothing important really, just kinda getting to know each other. When I heard the bell, it didn't register with me that it meant it was time to go until Nahuel stood up. He stuck out his hand, I took it and he helped me up. The kids in my class started coming out the door. I stood waiting with Nahuel when I saw my friend.

She ran over to me, looked up at Nahuel, then looked at me smiling. "Excuse me, can I talk to Chrystal for a minute?" she asked.

"Certainly. I'll see you in class." he said to me.

"Yeah, see ya Nahuel." I said. He walked away from us. It took me a moment before I could turn back to my friend. "Hi Bryn." I said, a little dazed.

"Hi Chrystal, who's your friend?" Bryn asked, with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, that's Nahuel. He's new here." I told her.

"Uh huh. I'd ask why you weren't in class, but it looks like I already know." Bryn was my best girl friend. I was closer to Dylan, but I still loved Bryn, and told her everything - well, _almost_ everything.

"We were just talking. I found out we have the same schedule."

"Oooooh, that's fun!" she said, "So you like him?" Bryn could read me too well.

"No, I don't. I just met him. You know I'm not like that." I said. I hated lying, but I was extremely convincing and people usually saw things my way.

"That's true. Mind if I have him then? He's hot!"

"Oh, um... I don't -"

"Hon, chill, I'm just kidding."

"Right, of course. Well, we should get to class now." I started walking, Bryn right beside me. We went to class, then the rest of my day past by in a blur - a blur, and Nahuel.

At the end of the day Nahuel walked me to my car.

"Do you mind?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't feel like I'm all over you, do you? I mean, I'm in all your classes, then walking you to your car. I don't want to suffocate you. I just want to be around you, get to know you."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind." I saw Bryn walking by. There was a big smile on her face and she was giving me a thumbs-up. That was going to get old fast.

"That's good. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." I got into my car, watching him walk away again.

While I was watching him, someone knocked on the passenger window. I turned slowly, keeping my eyes on him until I couldn't anymore. I rolled down the window and looked at who was at my door.

"Hey Chrys!" It was Bryn, of course it was.

"Hi Bryn." I said. I tried my hardest not to look back at him.

"Can I hitch a ride?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Why not?" and she got in.

"So, still looking after Nahuel, huh?" she asked.

"What?! No, of course not," I said convincingly. I started to drive out of the lot.

"Oh, ok, my mistake. So, are you doing anything this weekend?" She had to ask that question, didn't she. _Why am I the only person in this tiny ass town to have read Twilight?! I'm going to get her to read it so I don't have to lie to her!_ I waited a bit to answer her as I got onto the highway.

"I'm going over to a new friend's house."

"Really? Who? Is it Nahuel's?" Bryn asked way too many questions. I love her dearly, but that got annoying, especially when she was right.

"No, it's not Nahuel's house, but he does live there."

"Perfect, I'm coming."

"What? No. You can't."

"Damn girl, chill! Can't you take a joke?"

"Sorry, it's just... I don't think it'd be... a good idea for you to come, I guess." Shit, I was saying too much. I couldn't tell her the house was going to be full of vampires and werewolves - aside from me and Dylan of course - but I couldn't have her thinking about coming either, even if she was kidding. It just wouldn't be safe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Um... what are you doing tonight?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Nothing, we got out of have homework."

"Can you come shopping with me? There's something I need to get, and then I need to run home and get you something." I really hated shopping, so it'd be nice to have her along.

"Sure Chrystal." she said, "You're acting really strange though."

"Yeah, sorry."

I got off at the next exit, which led to Port Angles. It was a half-hour drive from where we were, but it was the only good place to shop nearby. Bryn ans I talked about school the whole way, I made sure to keep the subject far from Nahuel and this weekend.

When we got there, I went straight to the Quliuete shop there. I had a feeling that's where I was supposed to go, Alice said I'd know what it was when I saw it.

"What do you need from here?" Bryn asked.

"I'm going to a birthday party, that's what I'm going to the friend's house for. I need to get a present and this seemed like a good place."

"Do you know what you're looking for?"

"A stuffed animal."

"Ok, let's look."

We got out of the car and went inside of the store. It was really rustic inside. There were wooden walls with tribal rugs hanging from them. There were rows and rows of shelves with dolls and animals and toys. There was an older man behind a counter.

I walked over to the shelf with the stuffed animals. I didn't pay attention to what Bryn was doing. I didn't have to look very hard. I looked at the first animal on the shelf, and knew that was the one I was supposed to get. It was a wolf, with reddish brown fur and brown eyes. It was just like how Jacob was described when he was a wolf. That would be perfect for Renesmee. I took it off the shelf, walked over to the counter, and put it down. I asked how much.

"$20.00." was all he said.

I reached into my bag, pulled out my wallet, and saw I had exactly $20.00 left. This was perfect. I gave the man my twenty, then took the wolf, grabbed Bryn, and went back to my car.

We got in, I threw my bag in the back, and gave Bryn the wolf.

"Aw, it's cute." she said.

"I know, isn't it?" _and so is he,_ I thought, _but not as cute as Nahuel..._ I really need to stop thinking about him.

I kept my mind off of him for the most part by keeping Bryn talking and by focusing on the road, but he did keep creeping up to the front of my mind. I don't even know him that well, other then what I've read about, but that was just about him as the vampire - er, half-vampire - and then what we talked about today. One thing was for sure, I did want to get to know him too, even he knew that. He's just so -

"You're gunna miss the turn," Bryn said, interupting my thoughts.

"Right, sorry." I said, taking the turn.

"Thinking about Nahuel?" She asked in a mocking tone. That obnoxious grin growing on her face again.

"Will you get off of that? I'm not some totally obsessed freak. I barely know him." I told her. I'm glad I was so convincing, otherwise I would've been screwed. Every word of that was a lie, other then the hardly knowing him.

"Ok, fine, I'll stop bringing him up." she said as I pulled up to my house.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." I said, turning off the car, grabbing my bag from the back seat, then running inside.

My mom wasn't home yet, so I went straight to my room, grabbed four books, and threw them in my bag. Then I went to the kitchen, grabbed a pen and paper and wrote:_ Mom, went to Bryn's house. Call or text if you need me. Love, Chrystal. _I placed it on the counter then went back outside.

Right when I shut the door I felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone and looked at it. It was a text form Bella. _Hey, I heard you met Nahuel today. How did that go?_

I texed back:_ Pretty good. He's really nice. =) _I walked back to my car, got in, and I had another text: _That's good. Alice is happy about that._

_Yeah? I'm glad. I can't wait for Saturday!_ Then I put my phone in the cup holder, put my bag in the back, then looked at Bryn. She was playing with the wolf.

"Having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am." she said, looking at me. "So are we going to my house now?"

"Yes. I have what I need." I started the car and drove. Bryn's house was only five minutes away. I made it in three.

* * *

**Please review!! Let me know what's good and bad. I won't be able to keep posting without your reviews. Just click the harmless green button, write your feelings, then click send.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Books

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this story, aside from characters originally in Twilight.**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, it really made me feel better about my writing skills (which I'm gradually starting to believe I may actually have.) Don't be afraid to tell me if there's anything you want me to change or add though. My love goes out to all of you reading and reviewing. Extra special love and thanks to my own personal Alice, wtfisyourproblem. I love you girl!!! =D**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 5: The Books

When we got there, I parked in my designated spot at her house. I turned off the car, grabbed my phone and my bag, and then looked at my phone. _I'm glad. I'll let Alice know. She'll be thrilled._

_Thanks, see you then =D_, I texted back. Bryn had already gone inside, so I just walked inside.

Both of her parents were at work. Bryn was sitting on the couch_, _still playing with the wolf. I went and sat down next to her. I reached into my bag, pulled out the four books and put them on her lap. She put down the wolf and picked up the top book. "You're giving me your precious Twilight books?" she asked, shocked. I knew her well enough to know she was being sarcastic.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm _loaning_ you the books. I need you to read them."

"Why? What's so important?"

"I need you to understand. I don't want to lie to you."

"You've been lying to me?! Why?" she sounded really hurt. This sucks, I never want to hurt her.

"Not completely, just a little, that's the problem. What I have told you that wasn't a lie wasn't exactly the truth either though. I love you, I don't want to lie." I felt like I was going to start crying.

"So, if I read these, I'll get the truth?" I'm so glad she's catching on.

"Yes. Though... you may not like it..."

"You are very weird Chrys, I love you. I'll read them." I gave her a hug and told her I was leaving so she could get started. I grabbed the wolf and my bag and left. When I got in my car I looked at the clock. It was only 5:00. She'd be done midnight. _Call me when you're done, kk? _I texted her.

I turned on my car when my phone started vibrating. It was Bella's number. I answered, "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Hey Chrystal, it's Alice actually." Alice? _Alice Cullen!_

"Hi Alice!"

"Hi! I was just calling to say good job on finding the present. I knew you'd be able to." Her voice was a beautiful song. She sounded so hyper.

"Oh, thank you. It was just so perfect; I knew that's what you must have meant." I can't believe I'm talking to Alice now! This was definitely the best week ever! First Bella, then Nahuel, and now Alice! Saturday was going to be amazing!

"Well I have to go. There's plenty to do before Saturday without Edward breathing down my neck about being on the phone and what not. See you then, bye!"

"Bye Alice!" I was in euphoria the whole way home. My mom still wasn't home when I got there, so I put my bag and the wolf in my room, went to the kitchen to throw out my note, and then went out to the living room to lie out on the couch. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was 5:15. Dylan would be home. I called him. I was about to hang up when he finally answered.

"Hello?" he sounded distracted.

"Hey, thanks for picking up."

"Oh, hey Chrys, what's up?"

"Just got home. I remembered I promised to call you last night."

"Oh yeah, we were talking about some party or something?"

"Yeah, Renesmee's birthday party, this Saturday."

"Right, right."

"And I told you Bella called me."

"Bella called you?!"

I sighed. Was this boy serious? "Yes Dylan. Bella called me. I told you all of this last night. I get you were tired, but really? Come on Dylan. Why were you so tired anyway?"

"I was over at Jacob's. There was a meeting and they wanted me there. Uncle Billy was telling us stories, but I've heard them so many times. It was really hard to stay awake. I completely crashed when I got home."

"Why did Uncle Billy want you there then?" I was so close with Dylan and Jacob; I'd gotten in the habit of calling Billy Black "Uncle Billy".

"I don't know, cuz I'm so close to changing?" he said, "It's so weird I can talk about all this with you."

"What do you mean?" He's never had problem's talking about anything with me before.

"Well, we're not supposed to talk about this stuff with... humans, I guess. I don't know... it's just weird. I know you've read Twilight, and know all about this wolf stuff, so it's not breaking the rules, but, I don't know. Kinda feels like you should be scared of me or something." He sounded worried.

"Dylan, I love you. I'm not scared of you. So, pretty soon you'll be able to phase into a wolf, so what? You'll still be you. There'll just be a little extra." I had to laugh at that.

He was laughing too. I'm glad I cheered him up. "Thanks Chrystal. I love you too. So about the party, have you gotten a gift?"

"Yes, it's perfect! And way to change the subject." I was still laughing lightly. So was he.

"Oh yeah, you know you love it."

"Have you gotten yours?"

"Um.... No?"

"Dylan! It's the day after tomorrow. Are you gunna get one?"

"Yes, I'm not heartless. What'd you get her?"

"I'm not telling. It's perfect and it's a surprise. The only people that know are me and Alice, and Edward."

"Ugh, fine. Thanks for helping."

"Anytime sweetie, that's what I'm here for!"

"Ok, fine. I gotta go Ms. Sarcasm! I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mr. Lazy. Love ya."

"You too Chrys."

I stayed on the couch, and turned on the TV. There was just some mindless sitcom shit on. I decided it was better than nothing. My mom came home a few hours later; it was 7:30 on the TV clock. My mom had Chinese food. It smelled awesome.

"Hey mom, what'd you get?"

"Hi honey, I got your favorite, orange chicken and chicken subgum."

"Thanks mom, I love you!"

I got up, left the TV on, and went into the kitchen to grab a plate full of food. I sat down at the table with my mom, and we chatted a bit. After I finished, I rinsed my plate in the sink, set it on the counter, and went back to the couch.

I waited for the time to pass, waiting for it to get closer to midnight. I refused to fall asleep. I wanted to be up when Bryn called me. The TV wasn't helping me stay awake though. I decided to ask Bella if Nahuel had a cell phone. We were friends; I could talk to him... I pulled out my phone and it started vibrating. _303-937-0457: Nahuel's number._

_Thanks Bella. I appreciate it. I'm assuming Alice loves this, and possibly you all know, and Emmett and Jasper are laughing...?_ I had a feeling I was right. I was dying in my own embarrassment, glad no one could see me.

Bella texted back: _I will kick their asses, don't worry. Alice is very happy that you like Nahuel. I am too, but I want you to be safe. I know that you know what we are, but that doesn't make us any less dangerous. Of course, Edward, Nahuel, and I are the only ones who see this... just be careful._

The message scared me a bit. I knew she was right, and I wanted to be safe, and keep them safe from detection, but to have it all right them in front of me... it was definitely scary. I didn't know how to respond, so I wasn't going to; I got another text: _I'm sorry for scaring you; I just really needed to get that message across._

I had an answer for this one: _I understand. I appreciate your concern, it means a lot to me. I just feel like I know you all so well cuz of the books. I don't want to ruin what you guys have. Tell everyone thank you for me, especially Alice, and thank you Bella._

This was all true. I feel like I'm best friends with the family, and know so much about them. I knew this was kind of creepy, but it was true.

I put Nahuel's number into my phone, and decided to give him a call.

It rang once, then, "Hi Chrystal. I was hoping you'd call." I love his voice. I was going to need to get a hold of myself.

I was surprised I could even respond. "I'm glad I did. How are you?"

"I'm great now. How are you?"

"I'm great now too. I really wanted to talk to you. I'm sure you heard from Alice or Bella." I felt a little pathetic saying this, but it was so worth it to hear his beautiful voice.

"Actually, I didn't. I'm not at the Cullen's. I was just hoping you'd have the nerve to get my number, and I was right." I was glad he had such high hopes for me.

"I'm glad you're right. Where are you anyway?" I was curious and it was something to talk about to keep my mind off the time.

"I'm out with Edward. We're going to talk to the wolves about Saturday."

They were gunna talk to the wolves? Why was he there, shouldn't Emmett be there instead? "You're talking to the wolves? It that safe? Is it just you two?"

"Yes it's just us, and yes it'll be safe. What are you worrying for? You should know that the wolves and vampires are friendly now."

"Oh yeah... forgot about that... but what do you need to discuss then?"

I really didn't want to sound like a whiny, clingy girlfriend. I had just met him, we were barely friends, and I was hardly going to start calling myself his girlfriend. "We're just talking about how there's going to be a lot of vampires there, but they already have met them, so there's really nothing to worry about. It'll be fine."

"Ok, that's understandable."

"Yeah. Well, I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow ok? And don't worry; it'll be a smooth conversation."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." and I hung up.

I looked at the clock on my cell before I placed it on my stomach. It was 10:45. It certainly took my mind off the time.

* * *

**Please review! I know you hate seeing these things after chapters - I know I do - but it really does help me believe I can actually write.**

**If you don't review, I won't add another chapter, and the next chapter may shock you!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Response

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any Twilight characters. I do own this story and the the characters I created though.**

**I just want to say thank you to all you guys who read and review this story. It makes me feel so good to hear people enjoy my work!**

**Extra special thank you to wtfisyourproblem for dealing with my nit-picking. My own personal Alice!**

Chapter 6: The Response

I kept my phone on my stomach and my eyes on the TV. I refused to look at the time, and I wasn't going to bed until I got that call.

There was some random show that I liked on, so that helped. I did what I could to pay attention, and not fall asleep. I got up and grabbed so ice cream from the freezer, still not looking at the time. When I got back to the couch I sat up rather than lying down, so I could resist the temptation to sleep. It wasn't really that I was tired, so much as I had school tomorrow, and watching TV and night while laying down is tiring. I made it though.

The TV show ended right when my phone started to vibrate. I looked at the caller id, it was Bryn.

"Hey." I said, a little warily.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This has to be a joke!" She sounded scared and pissed off.

"I take it you finished the books."

"You're damn right I finished the books. This is what you were keeping from me?! Not only the fact that vampires and werewolves not only live in this world, but they're in our town?! And the fact that Nahuel is one too?! Girl, what is wrong with you, making friends with them?" She thought they were dangerous? How could she not think they were utterly amazing, and that she'd wanna be friends with them too?

"I want to be friends with them because I love the books, and they're the characters that I love. They're good people Bryn, how can you not see that?"

"No, I see that, but they still want what's inside you, that won't change."

"Bryn, if you just met them. This isn't why I had you read the books. I thought if you read them you'd understand why I was trying to protect you. I love you, and I had already met them, so I know I'm safe, but if you randomly showed up, that could be a problem. I was invited by Bella to this party."

"Really? That is so awesome! I want to meet her! Well, that makes sense. I'm glad you had me read them. This definitely explains why Nahuel is so hot though. That just couldn't be natural."

I had to laugh at that. This was why I love her. "Just wait until you see Bella, she's gorgeous!"

She was laughing too now. "I can see why you love these books so much Chrys. Thanks. I'll see ya tomorrow, kay?"

"Ok, see ya then," and we hung up.

This made me so happy! I didn't have to lie to either of my best friends. I fell asleep on the couch reveling in what had just happened.

I woke up to my mom sitting on me. "Mom?! What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to watch some TV before I went to work, and you were taking up the couch. Where else was I going to sit?" I love my mom, but really?

"Um, you could've woke me up before you just decided to sit on me. That might've been nice…"

"Oh sweetie, you act like I should care. That is so cute!" _Cute?! _Oh really now?

"Mom! Are you fucking kidding me?" A thing about my mom, she couldn't care less if I swear or not. I really love my mom.

"No sweetie, I'm not kidding you. That really is cute though, you act like I give a damn about you."

"Oh mom, I know you don't give a damn and why should you? I'm only your daughter. Like that means anything in the real world!" I started cracking up and so did she. We had this "argument" every time I fell asleep on the couch. I'm sorry the couch was so comfy. I was just so happy last night and the couch felt amazing and I was so tired.

I kicked up my legs as much as I could, what with my mom sitting on them. She finally got the hint and got up. I stood up too and my phone fell. I picked it up and saw it was 8:00. I only had five minutes to leave before I'd be late. I ran into my room to change, threw my hair up into my usual pony-tail, then brushed my teeth, grabbed an apple, said bye to my mom, and ran outside. I stopped short as soon as I stepped out the door.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the only place I could've stopped to make the next chapter, which is one of my faves! Please review, so I can hear all or your love for my story, (I'm not cynical, I promise. I just don't think I'm a good writer, and you guys are making me change my mind.) Please recommend me to your friends. If you like my story, then surly they must. =D**

**Love,**

**~Tink**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Aston Martin

**A/N I want to thank every single person who's reviewed. You honestly have no idea how much that means to me! I want to give extra thanks to tomorrow's legacy for giving me some amazing input. And, like always, my very special, amazing Alice; wtfisyourproblem. **

Chapter 7: Aston Martin

I didn't know much about cars, but I did know this one. I'd done my homework on this particular car because James Bond is one of my favorite series, and my favorite Bond car is the Aston Martin! This specific Aston Martin was the 2008 Aston Martin DBS. It was silver, sleek, and beautiful. I may not be a vampire, but I loved to go fast, and this car had a top speed of 191 mph, and went from 0 to 62 in 4.3 seconds. I was officially jealous. I love my car, but this car was my true baby. **A/N: a picture of this car will be on my profile**

My baby's owner was none other than Nahuel. Of course. He would have my dream car, that son-of-a-bitch. Not only was he hot, beautiful, amazing, he had to have the one thing I wanted to have more than anything else in this world.

"Alice told me you would need a ride to school," he said in his perfect voice, his head leaning out of the driver's side window. This sucked. I would now have to ride in the car I would never call my own. I guess it's better than nothing…

"Yeah, thanks. I can always count on you, can't I? And Alice, of course," I said, smiling in spite of myself. I really needed to control myself around him. I had no doubt that he could hear my heart beating rapidly, though he'd probably misinterpret it.

He smiled back, got out of his car, and walked over to the passenger side door at the same time that I got there. He opened the door for me. I turned to him and smiled again, then kept looking at him as I got inside. He shut the door slowly, not losing my gaze as he did so. Then he walked around the front, me keeping my eyes on his and vice versa until he got to his door. He was walking much slower than normal to do so.

When he got to the door, he looked away reluctantly. He looked at something over the car. I turned my head to see what he was looking at, but saw nothing. Maybe he was just looking off into the distance, or maybe there was something that I couldn't see with my human eyes. I secretly hoped for the former.

I heard him open his door, and I turned to look at him again. My smile returned, as did his. _This is going to be a problem. I can't like him. He must like me back though, or else he wouldn't be smiling or looking at me like that._I was instantly glad Edward wasn't in the car, and that Nahuel didn't have his power. I laughed quietly.

"My I ask what you're laughing at?" he asked as he started to drive. I knew he could hear me laughing, and that just made me laugh a little louder. I could tell why Bella was glad she could repel Edward's power. It would be extremely embarrassing if Nahuel could hear what I was thinking. Especially if I _knew_ he could hear it.

"Just thinking about Bella and Edward," I told him honestly. I figured I might as well be honest, even though I was sure I could convince him of a lie, just like I could with everyone else. "How their relationship grew even though it frustrated Edward when he couldn't hear her thoughts. Neither was sure of how the other felt, just like it should've been, and yet they kinda always knew. If you know what I mean." I hope I wasn't confusing him, cuz I was confusing myself a little.

"No, I understand what you mean. It's as if Edward's power doesn't exist when they're together. It was almost as if they were both human. Other then Edward's vampire good looks." He said smiling at me again. I really wish he would keep his eyes on the road. I know vampires have amazing reflexes, but he is only half. I don't know how that affects him…

I couldn't help smiling back though. Was this how it felt to be dazzled? I'd have to ask Bella when I got a chance.

It felt like we had just left my house when we were pulling a space in the school parking lot. I realized I hadn't looked away from Nahuel once since we'd left. This was gunna be a problem. I would be in class with this guy all damn day. I wasn't gunna learn a thing.

"Oh my damn! Boy, you made it here in five minutes. I speed and it takes me at least twenty-five. I know you're part vampire and all, but really?"

He was laughing. He was laughing at me. "Chrys, it's really no big deal. I just didn't want you to be late." Sarcastic bastard. I bet he thought he was just so cute – he was, but that's beside the point.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Aren't you just adorable," I retorted. "Thank you for the ride though." I said reluctantly. I didn't want him to think I was going to rely on him to do this every day though. He may have my baby as a car, but I still preferred to drive. And I love my car!

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, these are my true feelings. This is my favorite chapter so far. You don't have to agree, just thought I'd give you a little fun fact =D**

**So... what'd you think? just click the green button and give me your honest opinion. You honestly have no idea how amazing they make me feel about myself and as a writer. You guys are really making me believe I have some real potential!! I love you guys for it!**


	8. Chapter 8: Realization

**A/N I just want to say thanks like always for all the reviews I'm getting. They make me jump with joy, and I get all giddy reading them. I know that sounds a little creepy, but it's all love!**

**Extra special thanks to my Alice, wtfisyourproblem. Read her story Come Again! It is absolutely amazing! And also, special thanks to tomorrows legacy. Her suggestions and support have helped me a lot.**

Chapter 8: Realization

I looked around and saw we were one of the first ones here. I looked at the clock and saw it was 8:10. There was still twenty minutes until school started. I then looked at Nahuel. He was looking at his phone; his forehead was creased and he was frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He was still beautiful, but I didn't like to see his forehead that pinched together.

He looked up at me and the smile I loved to see grew on his face. "Oh nothing," he said, "just some problems with the guest list."

I was confused. Why would that concern his? "Oh…" was all I said.

"Yes. It really is nothing though." Then he replied to whoever sent him the text, put his phone in his pocket, and then turned to look at me again. He seemed to be studying my face, and I did the same. His skin was a very pale tan – or so it seemed to me – and he had perfect, angular features; chiseled jaw, high cheek bones. His eyes were bright, glowing butterscotch. I could almost see my reflection in them. If he were human, I imagine his eyes would be an amazing emerald green. It would go perfectly with his skin and hair. His dark brown – almost black – hair was a perfect kind of wavy; the kind you need to run your hands through. It took all my strength not to do so. His hair stopped just below his ears. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands though it!

I turned my eyes to his body. He was wearing a tight-fit grey shirt with a black long sleeve button-up. None of the buttons were fastened so I could see his finely chiseled muscle. I took a nearly silent, sharp intake of breath. I knew he heard me, so I looked up, into his eyes again. His smile grew and his eyes got brighter – if that were even possible.

I rolled my window and slowly, and reluctantly, turned my head so I was looking out it. I closed my eyes and took a several slow, deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" he asked, a little out of breath himself.

I didn't trust my voice, so I just nodded. I kept taking deep breaths. After a moment or two I felt a cold hand carefully take hold of my chin. He slowly turned my head, probably so as not to scare me. I didn't dare resist.

By the time I had turned towards him, I had dropped my eyes. If I looked at him I was sure I would be able to control myself. He then lifted my head so, even though I was looking down, I was looking into his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes, then pulled his hand off of my face. I tilted my head down, opened my eyes, and looked into his. His eyes were soft, loving, caring, and I melted in them. I didn't feel like myself. I felt like the beautiful girl it felt he saw me as. I felt like someone who deserved his love.

_I don't deserve it._It was a lie. I wasn't beautiful. I just didn't see it. I closed my eyes. All my mother's friends complement me, saying I'm "such a beautiful young lady!" I thanked them and moved on. I didn't believe them because I've never seen it. I've never had a boyfriend, nor have I had a potential one. I've never even had someone say tell me they liked me without it being a dare or a joke. Didn't really do a whole lot for a girl's confidence! I didn't know what Nahuel saw, but I know what he was looking at. Shoulder length, crazy curly, semi-light brown hair. Average brown eyes. Five foot, eight and a half inches. Not nearly thin, but not exactly fat. Permanently rosy cheeks that I've had since birth. I was nothing but average.

Then I had a thought. _This was exactly how Bella felt in front of Edward, and look where they ended up. Maybe I do deserve it!_ This made me happier. A huge grin grew on my face and I opened my eyes. Nahuel's eyes looked confused, but he was smiling too.

* * *

**I know this chapter's really short, and kind of a filler, but it was important to me, and I felt it deserved a spot in my story. This chapter really hits home for me, so I had to add it. I don't think I've said it before but Chrystal is basically me, but in story form. A lot of the thoughts and actions are things I actually feel. Just another little fun fact for all you faithful readers.**

**Don't be afraid to give suggestions, they may just end up in the story. They also let me know how you feel about my story. Don't be afraid to give a well rounded critique either. Tell me what you don't ****like. It will only help me become a better writer, and it will get your feelings off your chest and make you feel better. It's not good to keep those feelings bottled up! So please review!!!**

**~Tink**


	9. Chapter 9: Classes

**A/N I do not own any Twilight characters, but I do own this story, and my original characters.**

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who reveiwed, and extra thanks to wtfisyour problem (read her story, Come Again!) and tomorrows legacy (read her story too, My Darling, My Light and My Love) They are amazing and have helped so much!!**

Chapter 9: Classes

"Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" My smile just grew, and again I was glad he didn't have Edward's power, and that Edward wasn't with us.

"Nope. Just had an epiphany. It's only important to me. I don't want to bore you with details." Truth was I just didn't want him to think of me as some pathetic loser who didn't see herself clearly; that's certainly how I was feeling at the moment. I just felt so loved, and a lot of confident in his presence. I'd only know this guy for a day. This was gunna be a problem.

"Well, seeing as to how your thoughts aren't important to me, maybe we should get to class, where there are thought's that are important. Namely, the teacher's" he said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but laugh. I looked at the clock again and saw we only had three minutes until class. I seemed to be cutting these things close lately.

I turned to open my door and saw it was already open. Nahuel was holding it, with one hand out for me to take. I took it, glad to have an excuse to touch him. He was leaning forward, so when he stood up straight his hair was slightly out of place. I took this as my chance to run my hand through it. It was so soft, thick, and full of volume. I was instantly jealous. He smirked as he took one of my curls and pulled it, still holding my hand. When he let go, it sprung back into place. This turned his smirk into a smile. I loved his smile. It wasn't the crooked smile Edward had, and for that I was glad. I didn't want him to have someone else's smile. His was breathtaking. It could light up the town. We started walking.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along, so why can't you see-ee-ee, you belong with mee-ee-ee, you belong with me._

I didn't remember taking my phone off vibrate, but I guess I must have. I looked at my phone; it was a text from Bryn. _I saw you in Nahuel's car. You guys official yet?_ I was going to kill that girl!

I took my hand from his so I could text her; I loved having a full keyboard. _Ha ha, very funny. I will rip you head off next time I see you. No, we're not "official," we've known each other for one day!"_ I sent back. I turned my phone on vibrate when I was done.

"Do you want to be?" Nahuel asked. The smile was gone and he'd stopped walking. He must have read the message over my shoulder. _Crap! What do I say?_

"Do I want to be what?" I knew what he was referring to, but I asked anyway, for clarification.

"Do you want to be official?"

"Oh, um… I don't know. I mean, we've only known each other a day. I guess I wouldn't mind. How do you feel about it?"

"Let's just say, I feel bad for Alice, Edward and Jasper."

"Why's that?"

"They have to see, hear, and feel how I feel about you." I was in shock. I had a full on blush, and glanced down. I've never heard anything more romantic – other than Edward and Bella – in my life.

I felt I should be honest back, "I guess I should feel bad for at least Alice and Edward then." I looked up at him while I said this; he understood.

He grabbed my hand. "What are you doing tonight then?" I didn't have any plans… yet!

"Going out with you?" I guessed.

That smile of his was back. "Only if you want." I almost swooned, _do people still do that?_ He must have talked to Bella and Alice to know I'd want to hear something like that; something Edward would say. I loved that he was giving me the option, but it wasn't necessary. "I'd love to."

We continued walking to class, not caring that we were late. We walked in, sat down next to each other, and I put my bad on my desk. I put my head down on it and looked at Nahuel. He put his head in his hand and looked back at me.

"Do either of you have a pass?" Mr. Wagner asked.

"No." We said at the same time. I think I said it slightly dreamily. I hoped no one noticed. I knew Nahuel did though. I flushed slightly, and closed my eyes for two seconds. I opened them and saw Nahuel smiling and his eyes gleaming.

I couldn't stand history, which was why I sat in the back corner. I never minded before, but now it was my favorite seat. I didn't have to worry about people seeing us, and my teacher never gave lectures, so I didn't have to worry about being called on. We just watched movies, and did book questions, with crossword puzzles that went along with the chapter. Today we were doing a crossword puzzle.

I never worked with anyone in the class. It wasn't that I didn't have friends; it's just that they'd rather fool around, and I needed to do all that I could to get my grade up. Nahuel offered to help me, but I declined.

"I really need to do this on my own. I appreciate it though."

I pulled my book out of my bag, and by the time I opened it to the right chapter, Nahuel was done, putting the puzzle off to the side. I sighed and shook my head. He laughed quietly. I kept shaking my head.

I looked at all the hints, seeing which ones I could answer on my own. I could do a few, but then I needed to resort to using my book. It didn't take me long. I was done after maybe ten minutes. Nahuel got up, grabbed both of our papers and turned them in. When he came back to his seat we spent the rest of the hour, (there was still half an hour left,) looking at each other, and talking.

I felt my phone vibrate and I knew who it was going to be. _Are you kidding me? Get on that before someone else snatches him up!!_

_Oh won't Bryn be in for a surprise, _I thought. I texted her back, _I have something I ne –_

My phone vibrated again. I saw it was from Bella. I finished my text to Bryn _–ed to tell you._ After I sent it, I checked the message from Bella. _Chrystal!!! I'm so happy you're going out with Nahuel tonight!!!! You should come over so I can dress you up!!! This is going to be great!!! ~Alice! _

Ugh… I hated dressing up, but how could I say no to Alice?! I grudgingly replied, _Sounds great Alice! I'll have Nahuel give me a ride over!_

I turned to Nahuel, "I'm gunna need a ride over to you house after school."

"Alice…" Of course he'd assume her.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p.'

"That's fine. More time to spend with you." _Awww, he's so sweet!_

The bell rang. It reminded me we were in class. Nahuel got up, and out his hand out. I grabbed my bag, stood up, and took his hand. We walked to our next class, which was chemistry. I didn't really like this class either, but I suddenly had the feeling I'd like it today.

Went to my seat up front – we had assigned seats; otherwise I would not be sitting there – which was next to Bryn. That was the only reason I didn't protest my seat. Bryn was bouncing up and down in her seat. I sat down, put my bag on the floor, and slowly pulled out my chemistry notebook.

"Oh, come on! You cannot send me a text saying 'I need to tell you something,' and then not talk to me!"

My phone started vibrating, so I glanced at her, gave her a quick smile and put up one finger. I then looked at my phone. It was from Bella's number. I knew that meant it was Alice.

_Perfect! I can't wait, this is gunna be so much fun!!! Bye!!!!! _I didn't feel the need to respond, so I put my phone back in my pocket and looked up at Bryn.

"Hi." I knew it would irritate her, and I wanted to milk this for all it was worth. I knew I'd get a big explosion from her about this. I gave her a big, cheesy smile.

"Don't 'Hi' me! You tell me what you 'need to tell me,' before I smack that big, dumb smile off your face!"

"Why, Bryn, I'm shocked! Is that any way to treat a friend?" I was having way too much fun with this.

"Chrys –"

"Bryn, chill! I'm just messin' with ya." I was laughing.

I got another text. "Hold on." She looked pissed. I just laughed some more. _Aw, come on Chrys. Leave the poor girl alone and just tell her. _Nahuel texted me.

_Awww, but my way's more fun!! =D_ _Ok, fine… _I replied.

"So, I'm… going… on… A DATE!" I squealed quietly.

"OH MY DAMN, DUDE!!!! AHHHHH!!!!" I put my hand up to my head, slightly scratched, and looked around, embarrassed.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" I whispered to her, when I was done.

"Shh, shh" I heard my teacher, Mr. Pearson, say. I hated when he did that. He did it at least thirty times within the hour of class. It was so annoying.

I saw Bryn pull out a piece of paper and write something on it. I knew better than to think she was taking notes. While she was writing, I got another text: _Haha, you're so adorable! =)_. He thought I was adorable! What a sweetie. _Aww, you're a sweetheart!_ I texted back.

A minute or so later, she slip the paper to me. How did this happen? I thought you just said you weren't 'official'?

I glanced up at her with an exasperated look. I did, but that's why it happened. He read the text over my shoulder, and then I heard him say "Do you want to?" and then we planned a date for tonight! I'm going over to his house today so Alice can dress me up… Yay?

She looked up at Mr. Pearson, to make sure he wasn't doing anything important, then looked back at the note, and kept writing. She slid it over when she was done.

That is so cute, I wanna help! Do you think that'd be alright?

Now I was the one glancing up. He was yelling at someone sitting in the back. I wrote back, Um, I don't know. I can text Alice and see what she says. I was about to slide it back to her, but my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and looked at it. _Of course your friend can come! I'd love to have some help!!! Ahh, I can't wait!!!_ I put my phone in my lap, grabbed my pencil and wrote, Scratch that. Alice says you can come; that she'd love the help. Then I slid it to her.

I picked up my phone and texted Nahuel, _Bryn's gunna need a ride too =)_

Bryn handed me the note. Yay! This is gunna be awesome! I looked at her and nodded. She grinned. I took the note, folded it up, and put it in my bag.

My phone vibrated. I looked up at Mr. Pearson. He was still talking nonsense, so I looked at my phone. _Haha, that's fine. I don't mind._ I was happy, and not even Mr. Pearson could bring me down.

The bell rang. I bent over to pick up my bag, and then stood up. Nahuel was there, ready and waiting. Bryn looked at him, then at me, then smiled, waved to him, and left. I sat next to her next hour too, but luckily it was sign language, so I wouldn't have to _hear _her. I was already fluent in sign; my aunt and uncle were deaf. I was only taking the class to work on my grammar. I was also close with the teacher, so she didn't mind much when I didn't participate in the 'let's learn vocab" section of class. It gave me plenty of time to myself, which I liked. Bryn was in the class because I had forced her to take it. I assumed Nahuel was taking the class because I was in it, and maybe because he didn't need to take a language he had already taken a million times before. Sign was new to the curriculum, so he wouldn't have taken it before. It'd be a nice change to find something I could do better than a vampire.

We walked to class, and sat down. We didn't have assigned seats in this class, so Nahuel sat next to me and Bryn. The class went by quickly and quietly. After ASL, I had health. The class was fun. My friends and I mostly just talked about random facts. I had a feeling I wouldn't be talking to them much.

Health always went by fast, but today it went even faster. I blamed it on the guy sitting next to me, taking up all my attention.

Lunch was next. The cafeteria was tiny, so my friends and I usually sat in the commons. It was more fun there anyway. Nahuel and I walked to the cafeteria, put our bags down with everyone else's on the table by the door, and then went to buy food. They were serving pizza and some weird taco things. We both grabbed pizza and chocolate milk. We bought our food, grabbed our bags, and made our way to the usual spot. Bryn was waving us over, and I went and sat against the wall, and put my tray on my lap. Nahuel sat across from me and did the same. He took a bite of his pizza and swallowed. This shocked me. I knew he was half vampire and could eat human food and be just fine, but I hadn't actually expected him to. I followed suit and ate my pizza. Bryn did most of the talking, and a couple of my other friends talked too. I talked a little, but I mostly just sat quietly, amazed by the wonder sitting across from me.

Bryn noticed this, so kept most of the conversation directed away from me. I looked over at her and thanked her with my eyes. She merely nodded, and kept talking. Too soon lunch was over, and it was time to go to math. I hated math, but I was good at it. It was a sucky mix.

Nahuel and I walked to class, and then sat down in my seat. Nahuel was across the room from me, and this was the one class I couldn't use my phone in. Our teacher, had eyes like a hawk. This just made me hate the class even more.

After what seemed like days, the bell finally rang, and we walked to the last class of the day; English. Personally, I didn't mind the class, but I absolutely despised Ms. Pinkney, the teacher. She was a stubborn old bitch. I was stubborn too, so we butted heads a lot in class. Luckily, Ms. Pinkney had recently let up her rule about assigned seating. I could at least sit next to Nahuel, he would keep me calm.

My friends, Alex and Alyssa, were also in this class. It was the only class I had with them, and we girls have spent many a night making fun of Ms. Pinkney. She wore the most bizarre outfits, and she had to wear the items in those outfits specifically with that outfit. We've seen plenty that we've questioned her sanity on. Today she was wearing her picnic blanket skirt. I pointed this out to them, and we all laughed.

We were reading some play right now. I didn't feel like reading today but, Alex did. Alyssa I didn't follow along, and we were laughing at the lines in the play, often distracting Alex. Ms. Pinkney yelled at her to 'pick up her cues.' This just made us laugh more.

Nahuel just looked at me with this look in his eyes. He handed me a not. It said: You really shouldn't make fun of your teacher like that. It isn't very nice, or respectful. She is a teacher, not someone who should be mistreated. She has to deal with ignorant teenagers all day. It can't be easy for her. He would have some small print, perfect hand-writing too. It took me a few tries before I could decipher what he had written. Was he honestly telling me I shouldn't 'disrespect' Ms. Pinkney?

You've had her for a teacher for two days. That's still enough time to understand how bad she is! She doesn't respect us. Alex, Alyssa and I have tried to be nice to her; she's just such a bitch. And all the teachers have to deal with ignorant teenagers all day. Not all of them are this bad. She treats us like we in kindergarten, and then yells at us for saying one little thing, saying we're, 'in AP eleventh grade English, you should know how to act.' It's ridiculous! She never gave us a chance, and we've given her plenty. I wrote back. Nahuel was amazing, but I wasn't gunna let him tell me how I should treat Ms. Pinkney. He didn't know her like I did. I wasn't just going to let it up. I gave the note to him.

He gave it back instantly. It said: I'm sorry for misjudging. It's just how I was raised. I didn't mean it. How could I be mad at that?

No, I'm sorry. I should've understood that that was how you were raised. I didn't mean to snap. I handed it to him.

I got it back instantly again. It's alright. I'm sorry too. You might want to pack up your stuff now. I looked up at him, confused. He simply pointed to the clock. There was ten seconds left of class. "Oh." Then picked up my bag, and stood up as the bell rang. I hugged Alex and Alyssa and told them I'd see them on Monday, and that Alex did an excellent job of reading today. She laughed, and then left.

Nahuel took my hand, and led me out the door. He threw our note into the trash. We made our way outside where we met up with Bryn.

"Which car?" She asked. I pointed to the Aston Martin and her mouth fell open.

"Are you serious?!"

"I know. I hate him too." We all laughed, and made our way to the car.

* * *

**Just a warning, the next few chapters are going to be as long, if not longer, than this one, so you're in for a lot of reading. Tonight's my prom, *eep!* and this weekend I'm extrememly busy, so I may not update for a while.**

**And speaking of updating, sorry it's been a while. I've just been busy, and haven't been getting many reviews, so I'm not sure if you guys are liking my story or not. I'd love to keep posting, but you have to let me know if it's worth it. So review your hearts away, and tell your friendsto read and review. That'll make me happier, and update faster!!! (Not to guilt you guys or anything... *cough*) =D**

**~Tink**


	10. Chapter 10: Alice

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I love all of your reviews, and I thank you all!!! Your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! =D**

**I'm letting you guys know that I'm going out of town for the weekend, so I'm posting this now. I was originally going to post this on Friday, MY BIRTHDAY!!!, as a birthday present to myself for you guys. (Ok, that made sense in my head...) haha!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, who is protrayed as Bryn in this story!!! =D**

**Hope you guys like this!**

Chapter 10: Alice

We got in the car; Nahuel driving, Bryn in the back, and I had shotgun. I pulled out my phone to text Alice and Bella, though I knew it was unnecessary. _Heyy, we're on our way. Just thought I'd give you a head start._ I turned my phone off of vibrate, and set it on my lap, putting my bag on the floor.

"So, how do you girls feel about going fast?" Nahuel asked us.

"Love it, bring it on!" Bryn called. She was so giddy, I love her!

"Chrys?" He asked.

"Let's do it." I said, with a mischievous grin. I looked back at Bryn. She was smiling like a little kid who found out they got another piece of cake.

"Alright, let's go!" Nahuel said, he, himself, producing a smile.

We pulled out of his parking spot. He made a quick stop, looking around for cars, and then pealed out of the lot.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me, you belong with me._

I picked up my phone. _Ok Chrystal sounds great. We'll be waiting, and it won't matter if you're willing =D_I gulped. This didn't sound like this was gunna end well.

"What?" Nahuel and Bryn asked together. "Ok Chrystal sounds great. We'll be waiting, and it won't matter if you're willing 'smiley face.'" I read aloud.

They both started laughing. "I'm sorry." Nahuel said, while Bryn said, "She's right. We're gunna attack you!"

"Oh my damn… what have I gotten myself into?" I asked.

"Well, you've agreed to let me and Alice totally make you over." Bryn's voice had a smile in it.

I wrapped around in my seat so I could look at her. "Thank you so much, but that was rhetorical!" I yelled at her.

"Down kitty. Be nice girls." Nahuel said. He was laughing though, so I turned to glare at him.

"Why are you guys taking such pleasure in my pain?" I asked. They didn't answer. They were both laughing, and I just looked back and forth between them. "Guys, this question isn't rhetorical!" This wasn't fair. I'm not the type of girl who takes pleasure in dressing up, or being all fancy, and getting makeovers. To be completely honest, the thought terrifies me.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Bryn said, "I'm just thinking of all the fun Alice and I are going to have. It's nothing against you. I think you're beautiful, but you could look absolutely amazing with a good makeover."

"Thanks?" I didn't have anything else I could say.

Nahuel took my hand. "It'll be fine. I promise." I nodded; how could I not trust him? He let go of my hand, and I saw him getting out of the car. I looked out the window; we were at the Cullen's house. It was beautiful. It was so much better than I had imagined. I heard Bryn gasp behind me. It was better than she had imagined too, I assumed.

I took a couple of deep breaths, preparing myself for what I was getting into. _I chose to let Alice and Bryn do this. I made this decision, and I have to honor it._ I repeated to myself.

I heard Bryn get out of the car, so I started to open my door, only to see Nahuel standing there; car door open, one hand stuck out for me to take. I wasn't used to this, so it took me by surprise, even though he had done it this morning. I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my bag, and took his hand, allowing him to help me up.

"Wow, your house is breathtaking." I said to him. Bryn nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can't really take any credit. It's the Cullen's house, I'm only staying here. You'll have to tell that to Esme when you meet her. She'll love to hear it." He said, looking at me.

I looked up at him, a smile growing on my face when I heard, _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

I knew someone was calling me, but it was my favorite song, so I listened to the whole thing before answering. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. It was my mom. "Hey mom." I answered.

"Hi honey, I was just calling to see what your plans were for tonight."

"Oh, well I'm hanging out with Bryn right now. Would I be able to sleepover at her house?" I saw Bryn mouthing, "Yes, you can." to me.

"Sure honey, that's fine. Call me in the morning, alright?"

"Ok mom. I love you."

"You too. Goodnight." And she hung up.

I hung up and put my phone away. I gave Bryn a thumbs-up and she cheered.

Nahuel grabbed my hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall." I said, grinning to myself. It made me mad when people didn't respond correctly to that question.

I grabbed Bryn's hand, and the three of us made our way to the door. I saw Alice standing there, looking like she could've been bouncing off the walls – not that I put it past her. I felt a grimace on my face, and I did my best to change it into a genuine smile. We got over to Alice, and she gave a squeal, and then basically attacked Nahuel. He kept a hold of my hand, squeezing it ever so slightly. I returned the squeeze, and then did the same to Bryn. I looked over at her, and she was bouncing too. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi Chrystal, it's nice to finally meet you!" Alice said, pulling away from Nahuel, and then giving me a hug. I let go of Bryn's hand, to hug her back, but kept a hold of Nahuel's. Then Alice let go, turned to Bryn, and they both ended up squealing and bouncing, while hugging. They were so cute.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." I said, once Bryn and Alice had pulled apart.

"Ready to get started? Because you better be!" Alice said; her voice an amazing song. I could listen to it all day.

I couldn't hide my grimace this time. It caused all three of them to laugh. Nahuel squeezed my hand again, and I turned to look at him. "I'm sure you'll have fun." He said, "I need to leave now though. I'll see you in a few hours." A few hours? I pulled out my phone to look at the time. It was 3:45.

"Is it really going to be that long?" I said, more to myself. They all heard me though, and were laughing again.

"You'll be fine." Nahuel said. He gave me a hug, and then ran to the back of the house. Alice grabbed my hand as soon as he let go, took Bryn's as well, and then pulled us into the house. It was beautiful. It was so open, big and white! I took off my shoes and put my bag down by them; Bryn doing the same. Then I looked around. Their TV was huge, the couch in front of it was even bigger, and had two people sitting on it. I recognized one as Bella, and knew the other must be Edward. They both turned to look at us, Bella stood up instantly, and then came over to greet us, Edward close behind her.

"Hi Chrystal, it's nice to see you again. This is Edward. Edward, this is Chrystal, and her friend Bryn." She said, pointing to us. Edward and I shook hands, and then he and Bryn did. He was as beautiful as described. My mental image didn't do him justice. He laughed. I momentarily forgot he could read minds, and my face grew red instantly. Bryn looked at me; Bella looked at Edward.

"Chrystal was just comparing me to what she assumed from the book." He explained. That just made me get even redder. This was just fabulous. Bryn took my hand, and was laughing. Bella looked at me understandingly. I knew Bryn had to have been thinking the same thing. We had pretty similar taste in guys, and I knew that if I thought Edward was hot, she had to think so. I saw Edward nod. I smiled smugly.

"What?" Bryn asked. She looked worried.

"I just know you're thinking the same as me." This caused her to blush as well. _Your power is going to get us into a lot of trouble._ I thought.

"I don't doubt it." He said, with a laugh. I laughed nervously. I think Bryn caught on, cuz she was laughing nervously as well.

"Edward, leave the poor girls alone." Alice said, while Bella started pulling him out of the room, saying, "I'm sorry girls, we'll leave you alone now."

Alice was bouncing again, and acting really giddy. "Calm down Alice, I know. I'm not likely to forget, seeing as to how you won't let up on thinking it." Edward said to her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Now go!" Alice said to him. Bella and Edward ran out to the back of the house at this point. Damn, they were fast. I heard someone laugh; I assumed it was Edward again. I blushed slightly.

"Come on, Chrystal, this is going to be fun!" Alice said, grabbing my hand again. I grabbed Bryn's, and we went upstairs. We went into what I assumed was Alice's room. There were clothes all over the bed. There were a lot of clothes. I saw why this would take hours…

"Alice, these clothes are beautiful!" Bryn said. Of course _she _wouldn't be worried about all the clothes. _She would if the roles were reversed._ I thought. She hated dressing up as much as I did, but would never pass up the chance to put me through this torture. _I'll find the way to pay her back!_ I laughed manically to myself. Alice gave me a look, and then shook her head, probably deciding to drop it.

"Alright… what do we do first?" I asked with a gulp.

"We have to find you the perfect outfit, which you never know how long that will take. Then we'll do your make-up, and your hair. It'll be a blast. And if we have time, we'll do your nails."

I gulped louder this time. It's kind of like you could say I have a fear of dressing up. Why did I get myself into this?

"Chrystal, stop. You know very well that I could force you to do this, which could very easily become one of the possibilities. I've seen it." Alice said. That didn't make me feel any better though.

Bryn was sitting on the bed, looking through all the clothes, laughing her butt off. I nearly walked over to smack her, but Alice grabbed me and started to pull off my shirt. "Whoa, Alice. I'll do it myself."

I turned my back on Alice and Bryn and pulled my shirt off. I stuck my arm out behind me, so I could take the shirt Alice wanted me to try on first. Someone handed me the shirt, I grabbed it and right before I put it on, I looked at it. It was very hot pink, with electric blue polka dots. It looked extremely small. I whirled around. "Are you kidding me Alice?! Even if it wasn't too small, I would never wear this!"

She let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine Chrys, I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry. "What about this one?" She handed me a brown shirt with short sleeves. It had black trim and a black sash around the middle that you tied in the back. It had blue, black, and tan designs on it that I couldn't describe. It was cute though, and was something I could see myself wearing. I put it on, and it fit perfectly. The sleeves just past over my shoulders, the bottom fell just below my waist. I reached behind me to tie the sash, but felt cold hands take hold of it. I dropped my hands, smoothing out the shirt around my stomach. I looked down, and fell in love with the shirt. Alice turned me so I could look in the mirror. It was the most perfect shirt I could have ever seen.

I saw Alice smiling in the mirror. I turned around to hug her. I looked at Bryn while I did this. "You look awesome!"

I couldn't help but smile at this. "Thanks sweetie."

"Ok, and now, the pants!" Alice said, pulling my belt off.

This made me blush a bit. "Again, Alice, I can do it…" I said, undoing my pants – Alice having put my belt on the floor – and taking them off. Bryn threw a pair of jeans at me. I grabbed them and looked them over. They were dark blue, with a lighter blue going down the middle of each leg. The butt pockets had a black loop stitching. This was good, because they were cute. I was very picky about my jeans, and the butt pockets could make or break a good pair.

I pulled them on. They fit well, a little snug, but that was perfect. They were a little long, but I liked it that way. They fell a little over my feet, but I couldn't believe we found me the perfect outfit, and I really couldn't believe how short it took. I went over to where my jeans lay and grabbed my phone out of the pocket. I looked at the time; it was 4:15. I couldn't believe that had taken half an hour. It seemed like five minutes.

"Chrystal, head into the bathroom, and sit down in front of the mirror. I'm just going to put the rest of these clothes away." Alice said, "Bryn, you can go with her, and get started."

Bryn got up, jumped over to me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the bathroom. I let go of her hand, and sat myself down on the swivel chair in front of the mirror. I turned on it to look at the immense bathroom. It was a pale green that went perfectly with the white trimming. The lighting really set off the coloring. There was a two-person shower with a clouded glass door. A giant, brilliant white tub next to it that had stainless steel fixtures that complemented it beautifully. A counter in front of me that was an amazing marble that had shades of brown, black, purple, blue, and green flakes in it. It sounded gross, but looked beautiful. There were two silver sinks on one end of it, and there was huge pile of makeup scattered over the rest of the counter. The mirror took up half of the wall it was on. There were lights surrounding it. Bryn gasped.

"Wow!" she said. I nodded. She took the words straight out my mouth. "Alright," she said, shaking her head, "let's get started." And with that she grabbed the one of the many makeup devices that were sitting on the counter. I hardly ever wore makeup, and when I did, it was some eyeliner and shadow. I never needed blush, because I was born with it permanently on, and Chap Stick was the only thing I carried around. Soft Lips saved my life.

I saw some brown eyeliner in Bryn's hand. At least it wasn't anything extravagant… I braced myself as Bryn walked towards me, looking straight at the back wall, glad I didn't have to look at the mirror. It was so big, it was taunting me.

Alice walked in just as Bryn finished one eye. She nodded in approval, and I gave an embarrassed grin. She nudged Bryn to do the other eye, while she looked in the huge pile on the counter for whatever she was going to do next. I grimaced as Bryn taunted me with the eyeliner, and then didn't move an inch as she put it on.

"That is a perfect color. I'm very proud of you Bryn!" Alice said, giving her a hug. I gulped when I saw what was in Alice's hand. Mascara. My worst enemy. She also had an eyelash curler. This was not going to be fun. I heard Alice giggle. I wanted desperately to close my eyes and wish for it all to be over, but I knew I had to keep them open for Alice. I took a deep breath, and held it. Alice laughed and shook her head. She applied it quickly, without messing up, of course.

I still didn't look in the mirror, because I was afraid of what I'd see. I felt it would be better to take it all at once, so I waited for them to finish. Bryn applied some bronzer, while Alice applied the eye shadow – a blue that matched the shirt, a very light coating though. When I saw Alice grab some blush, I gasped. "Why would I need that?" I said, pointing to my cheeks. She looked me over, and must have decided I didn't need it, for she tossed it behind her.

When we got to the lipstick, I really didn't care anymore. They had attacked my face beyond reason, and one more thing really wouldn't make a difference. Bryn ran out of the bathroom, and when she came back, she was holding my Soft Lips. I gave her a huge 'thank you' look, and took it gratefully. I asked Alice if I could put it on over the lipstick, and she said that she was planning to regardless. This made me a little happier.

When they were finally done applying whatever they felt needed to be applied, they moved onto my hair. I didn't know what the hell they were going to do with it. My hair was uncontrollable. Someone took the hair binder out, and my crazy curly hair fell onto the back of my neck. I moved my hands up to my hair and scrunched it. That's what I did when I felt there was something wrong with it. It didn't really do anything, but it was an effort I liked to make.

I set my hands on my lap, closed my eyes, and felt two pairs of hands trying to figure out what to do with it. I felt the chair be moved, and then heard the sink be turned on. Someone placed my head under the faucet – being careful not to get any water on my face – and then four hands started to mess with my hair.

I knew my hair, and I knew how much of a bitch it was to wash, brush, and to keep it the way you want it. I felt shampoo go on and four hands rubbing it into my hair, and then washing it out; then the conditioner. I offered to brush through my hair, so they wouldn't have to deal with it, but they both screamed no at me, and I was too scared to respond. It was painful and felt like hours, but they finally got it all brushed though. They decided to leave the conditioner in, since it took so long, and it would help my hair stay. They turned off the water, grabbed a towel, squeezed my hair in it, put it over my shoulders, and then brushed my hair again.

I looked at my phone. It was a quarter after six. It had taken two hours. I stared at my phone, dumb-struck.

"What's wrong?" Bryn asked me.

"It's taken two hours!" They just laughed as if it was normal. Maybe it was; who was I to know?

Alice turned to the counter, and came back with a pair of long crystal earrings that had two blue gems that matched the coloring on my shirt. They were beautiful. _I really need to get a better vocabulary,_ I thought. I put them on with Bryn and Alice admiring me.

"Now we need shoes!" Alice said. She went over to her massive closet that I was too afraid to even look at. Bryn and I went back into the bedroom where we saw Alice holding a pair of black high-heels. They had one strap in the back and three straps over the toes. They looked to be about three inches and I nearly fell onto the bed. I was going to trip, fall, and bust my shit! This was not going to be cool. I head Bryn laughing on the bed, and she fell off. Good, served her right.

"Alright, sit down on the bed so I can put these on you!" Alice said, almost pushing me onto the bed. I sat down reluctantly, and Alice dropped down and popped back up in about a second. I lifted my legs up so I could look at the shoes. They fit well, and they did look cute… I put them down, and then stood up. I wobbled a bit, but kept my balance, putting my arms out to the sides.

"Whoa, I feel tall." I said. I must have hit about six feet now. I looked down. The pants fell just over my feet now. That certainly helped.

I looked up and smiled, "Thank you, Alice." I said.

"Hey, what about me?!" Bryn said, still laughing on the floor.

I sighed. "I guess you too…" I said. Then laughed, slowly walked over to her, and put a hand out to help her up.

Now it was time to see the end result, so they turned me so I was facing the mirror. I had closed my eyes, too scared to see what they had done. I felt a cold hand take mine, then a warmer hand take my other. I gripped each tightly, and then opened my eyes.

My mouth fell open. I couldn't believe it. I actually looked… hot. My curls were perfectly in place, the makeup looked natural – even though it felt like that had caked it on. I looked at my outfit; it was a perfect fit. It played up my curves, and hid things that should be hidden. It was as if I was meant for this outfit. Even the towel looked good on me!

My open mouth turned into a smile, then Alice and Bryn high-fived, and both gave me hugs. I hugged their arms, too shocked to move.

"Ok," Alice said, letting go of me and pulling the towel of my shoulders, "It's time to get you downstairs. Nahuel's waiting." So Bryn and I walked downstairs – while Alice ran – to find Bella, Edward, and Nahuel sitting on the couch, and who I assumed to be Jasper, sitting on the chair. Nahuel and Jasper stood up as soon as we entered. Bella and Edward turned to look at us, but stayed seated. Alice was standing by Jasper, while I stood at the foot of the stairs; Bryn a couple steps up. Jasper sat back down, pulling Alice onto his lap.

"You look stunning." Nahuel said. The smile on his face was soft and loving.

"Doesn't she though?" Alice said giddily. She was so cute. I was smiling nervously now, and showing why I didn't need any blush.

"I remember those days." Bella said, looking at Edward. He gave her a quick kiss, and then they turned back to me.

"Well, we weren't planning on you guys getting done so fast," Jasper said. _That was fast?!_ I saw Edward nod apologetically and laugh. "Why are you so shocked?" Jasper asked me.

"She didn't think it was so fast." Edward said for me. I laughed embarrassed, and everyone else joined in.

"I think we're going to head out now. Alice, do you think you could take Bryn home?" Nahuel asked.

"Oh, sure thing!" Alice said. Then she looked to Edward. I looked too, and saw him nod again. I wondered what she told him.

Alice ran over and took Bryn's hand. They each gave me a hug and wished me luck, ran out the door, Bryn put on her shoes and grabbed her bag, and then went out the door. Jasper got up, and went out back. Edward and Bella got up; Edward pulled Nahuel off to the side. His mouth was barely moving, but I'd read the books enough to know he was talking. Bella came over to me at the foot of the stairs – I'd been too nervous to move – and sat down on the second step. I followed suit. "I just wanted to say I know exactly what you're going through. I know a lot of people say that, but I've been in this exact situation. All I can say is, don't worry. You can't mess up. There's nothing you could do that would make him change his mind about you. Just, have fun!" I couldn't believe I was getting advice from Bella! _There is no one that I could get better advice from. My idol, and the one person who is almost exactly like me, and has actually gone through what I'm about to go through,_ I thought. I knew Edward could hear, and would tell Bella, but I didn't care. I wanted her to know.

"You have no idea how much these means to me. Meeting you, and getting this advice, and actually being here, doing this." I said, moving my hands down my body to show what I meant.

"I know. Believe me, I know. I just want Nahuel to be happy, and I know you can bring him to that, which means I want you to be happy too." Bella Cullen is the nicest person I could ever have met!

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter!! I had fun writing this, because I've been in this situation, and this was what I was feeling. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.**

**I just want to let you guys know it might be a while before I post because, even though I have the next chapters all written out, I really want to fine tune them, and make them perfect!!**

**For when I do post agian, it'll be Alice's POV of this chapter, so keep a look out for it.**

**Please, please review! That'll let me know that you guys really love my story, and that I'm not just writing this for myself. Your reviews really do mean a lot to me. And please tell your friends about this story if you love it so much. Get the word out there!!**

**Love you guys!!**

**~Tink 3**


	11. Chapter 11: Chrystal

**Heyy guys! How was everyone's weekend?? Mine was great; I had a great birthday, and got to see my family! =D I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those of you who have told your friends about this story!! It makes me feel so amazing!!!**

**I have to dedicate this chapter to my own personal Alice; WTFisyourproblem. Read her story: Come Again! It's amazing!!**

Chapter 11: Chrystal

(Alice's POV)

Bella gave me her phone, and then ran off to find Edward, I assumed. There was a text on it from Chrystal saying, _Heyy, we're on our way. Just thought I'd give you a head start._ I knew she meant well, but it was completely unnecessary. I'd been running around the house all day picking out different pieces of clothing. I was bouncing-off-the-walls, though not literally, otherwise the house would no longer be standing and that'd be just so depressing. Our house was amazing.

I texted Chrystal back, _Ok Chrystal sounds great. We'll be waiting, and it won't matter if you're willing =D_. I grinned at my text.

Out of nowhere, I was no longer looking at the living room I was standing in. I was looking at Nahuel, sitting on the computer, researching something.** (A/N the website Nahuel was visiting will be on my profile, in case anyone is curious)** I couldn't see what he was looking at, but I saw him stand up, go find Esme, and ask her if she knew how to make Greek food. She asks why, and he tells her that it's for his date with Chrystal. I came back from the vision and was looking at the living room again. There was an addition; Jasper was sitting on the chair, looking at me. I smiled and made my way over to him and sat down on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him. He kissed my neck and it caused me to giggle. He turned me gently and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at his kiss and pulled away, even though I didn't want to. Jasper let me do so, yet kept his arms wrapped around me. "What's going on in that conniving head of yours, hon?" he asked me.

My smile grew wider, and I winked at him mischievously. I heard a car turning onto the turn off to the house. I pecked Jasper on the cheek, pulled his arms off from around me, stood up and said to him, "Why don't you run out back, so you can be there when Nahuel goes to set up his date?" He shook his head ever so slightly, gave me an understanding look, then stood up and ran out back.

I turned to watch him run out, and when I turned back, Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch, 'watching TV.' "So, Nahuel's making Greek for Chrystal. Any thoughts as to why?" Edward asked me. _Maybe if you stayed out of my head, you wouldn't have to ask questions, Edward!_

"Alright. But, seeing as to how I was already _in_ your head and I can't really stay _out_, maybe you'd just answer the question." Edward replied smugly.

"What are you two bickering about now?" Bella asked

"Who said anything about bickering? I was just telling Edward for the umpteenth time that he should stay out of my head unless otherwise stated." I said sweetly, hands together in front of me, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"That sweet and innocent act isn't going to work, now just answer the question, Alice." Edward said, not so sweetly.

"Since you were in my head, you should already know; he will research something – I have no idea what – and when he's done, he'll ask Esme if she knows how to cook Greek food." I said out loud, for Bella's sake, "So, to answer your question, no, I don't know why. But, since you're helping him set up his date, you can inform him that _you_ know how to make Greek food, and that _you _can help him make it."

Edward sighed, and Bella smacked him on his arm. He looked at her sweetly, smiling innocently; she glared at him. He sighed again, dropped his shoulders, and simply said, "Fine."

"Yay! Oh, and, by the way, what did you text Nahuel earlier?" I asked him.

"I was just letting him know that his aunt can't come to Renesmee's party tomorrow." _Oh no, that's terrible_.

Edward nodded, while Bella looked from him to me, then must have figured out what we were talking about, turning back to watching the TV. "But, she's coming on Sunday, so he'll still get to see her." He said, "How did you not already know this?"

_I was looking for Chrystal and Bryn's future for tonight, so I wasn't paying attention to that._

"Makes sense, I guess." Edward said, and then turned back to the TV.

I started bouncing, happy Nahuel wouldn't be completely disappointed, then ran to the front door, put my hand on the doorknob, and stood there, deciding to wait for them a bit, while looking out the window. I was still bouncing, thinking about all the different outfits and make-up styles, and just all the different things I was going to put on her. My smile grew even more. Then the car pulled up to the house and parked. I heard Nahuel and Chrystal's friend, Bryn, talking to her about what she'd decided to do. This made me laugh, thinking that she was scared. She's just like Bella, and, just like Bella, she'd soon learn to just succumb to my ways, because there was no way she'd get out of them.

I heard Chrystal take some deep breaths, then saw Nahuel help her out of the car; Bryn bouncing as much as I was. I could tell I was going to get along greatly with this girl – of course, I'd already had _that_ vision.

Then Chrystal and Bryn were telling Nahuel how beautiful they thought the house was. This made me ecstatic. They thought the house I helped pick out was amazingly beautiful. I could see why we were going to get along fine.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_ started playing. I quickly noticed it was her phone. I wondered why she didn't answer right away.

Then – no longer looking at Nahuel, Chrystal, and Bryn standing by Nahuel's car in front of me – I saw Nahuel and Chrystal sitting on a blanket in the middle of the forest. Her phone starts ringing, and she blushes, but smiles. _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_ She ignores the call, puts her phone off to the side, and looks up at him.

"What song is that" He asks.

"You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift." She replies. "It's my favorite song, and whenever someone calls me, I have to listen to the entire verse before answering. I have to tell people that if they call, expect a few rings to go by before I answer. It makes me smile whenever I hear it."

"That's beautiful." Nahuel says.

Then I was looking at Nahuel, Chrystal, and Bryn again, walking towards the house. I was still bouncing, so excited that this was finally happening! I wanted to squeal, but I kept it in. I ran outside.

When they finally got over to me I couldn't keep it in anymore. I squealed and pulled Nahuel into a giant hug. I was so happy for him! He put one arm around me, and I noticed his other one was holding Chrystal's hand. _Awww, that's so sweet!_ I could practically hear Edward shaking his head, but I did hear Bella smacking him again. I was shaking with excitement and laughter.

I heard Chrystal laugh, then looked up and saw Bryn shaking like me. I pulled away from Nahuel, looked at Chrystal, and said, "Hi Chrystal, it's nice to finally meet you!" and gave her a hug as well. She also gave me a one-handed hug. Chrystal smelt nice, sort of like coconut mixed with lime. It sounded weird when I put those thoughts together, but it smelt good.

Then I pulled away from her and turned to Bryn. We both started squealing and bouncing while we were hugging. Ah, I was so happy! She smelt like brown sugar. It was nice. "You may want to turn down the excitement, and stop smelling them, before you scare the girls, Alice." I heard Edward say, just loud enough for me to hear. I looked over at Nahuel, he rolled his eyes. I heard Bella say "Edward, stop it. Be nice!" then give him a kiss. _Really….?_ I heard Edward laugh. This time, I rolled my eyes.

I pulled away from Bryn and heard Chrystal say, "It's nice to meet you too, Alice."

"Ready to get started? Because you better be!" I was so excited to get started! I saw Chrystal grimace. Now that just wouldn't do, even though I've seen it on Bella's face a million times. She was going to like it; I'd make sure of that! But I laughed at it, as did Nahuel and Bryn. She was quite cute when she was nervous. She was a beauty, and all I could do was enhance it. Just like Bella; I don't think it'd ever stop shocking me just how much Bella and Chrystal are alike.

"Thank you, Alice." I heard Edward say. I knew what he meant by his sarcastic tone.

"I'm sure you'll have fun." He said, "I need to leave now though. I'll see you in a few hours." Nahuel said to Chrystal. Chrystal looked shocked when she heard this. She pulled out her phone and looked at it.

"Is it really going to be that long?" She asked quietly. The three of us were laughing again.

"You'll be fine." Nahuel said to her, then gave her a hug and ran to the back of the house. I was glad Jasper was back there, so he could help him calm his nerves a bit. As soon as Nahuel had let go of Chrystal's hand, I grabbed it, took Bryn's, and then pulled them into the house. When we got inside I turned to look at them, and saw Chrystal looking at Edward and Bella on the couch. I heard Bella get up and come over to us; Edward right behind her.

"Hi Chrystal, it's nice to see you again. This is Edward. Edward, this is Chrystal, and her friend Bryn." Bella said, being quite the hostess. She pointed to each person as she introduced them. Chrystal and Edward shook hands, and I sat there, trying not to interrupt the meet-and-greets, though I really wanted to get started. Bryn and Edward then shook hands. Edward then started to laugh, though I wasn't sure why, but when I looked at Chrystal, her face grew red. _Edward! Will you stop intruding on people's personal thoughts?_ Bryn also looked at Chrystal; I looked towards Edward and saw Bella do the same.

"Chrystal was just comparing me to what she assumed from the book." Edward explained. I saw Chrystal get redder. I felt sorry for the poor girl. She had no idea just how _annoying_ my brother could be. Edward looked hurt. _Good, serves you right. If you listen in on people's thoughts, you're going to hear things that you don't like._ Then I started to think of Jasper. I could tell Edward was doing his best to ignore me.

While we were having this secret conversation, I heard Bryn start to laugh. Chrystal looked intently at Edward, and when I looked at him, I saw him nod. He must have been confirming something she thought. When I looked at her, she was smiling quite smugly.

Bryn looked worried. "What?"

"I just know you're thinking the same as me." Chrystal said to her. Bryn was as red as Chrystal by then.

Then Edward said, "I don't doubt it," and laughed. Chrystal and Bryn were laughing nervously.

"Edward, leave the poor girls alone." I said, while Bella started to pull him towards the back door, saying, "I'm sorry girls, we'll leave you alone now."

I started bouncing again, since I knew it was now time to start decorating this beauty. _Oh, and don't forget to let Nahuel know about the Greek food._ I reminded Edward.

"I know. I'm not likely to forget, seeing as to how you won't let up on thinking it." Edward said to me.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Now go!" I said to him. I really wanted to get started. We were on my time now, and people needed to respect that. Bella and Edward ran out the back door to join Nahuel and Jasper. I heard Edward laugh, though I wasn't sure why. I wasn't too sure about what went on in that mind of his at times. I decided to ignore it.

"Come on, Chrystal, this is going to be fun!" I said, grabbing her hand. I noticed her grab Bryn's, and we all ran upstairs to my room. We went inside, and all the clothes I had taken were laid out on my bed.

I heard Bryn say to me, "Alice, these clothes are beautiful!" I was pleased that someone had understood the beauty of clothing here. I got a vision then, one of Chrystal bringing Bryn back and the two of us dressing Bryn up; Bryn looking like Chrystal did when she found out about this. When I came back to the present, I heard Chrystal laughing manically. I was about to ask her about the vision I just had, but then shook my head, and decided it wasn't worth it; not now, at least.

Chrystal gulped then and asked, "Alright… what do we do first?"

"We have to find you the perfect outfit, which you never know how long that will take. Then we'll do your make-up, and your hair. It'll be a blast. And if we have time, we'll do your nails." I replied, excitedly.

She gulped again, louder this time. "Chrystal, stop. You know very well that I could force you to do this, which could very easily become one of the possibilities. I've seen it." I said to her. I meant it too.

Bryn was on the bed, laughing and looking through the clothing. I could see on Chrystal's face that she was going to do something, so I grabbed her arm, and started to pull her shirt off. We needed to get started if we wanted to be done before nightfall.

"Whoa, Alice," she said, "I'll do it myself." Then she turned around and started to pull off her shirt. I decided to mess with her a bit, seeing as to how she was so freaked, and picked out one of Rosalie's old shirts that she bought by mistake. It was very hot pink, with electric blue polka dots and very tiny. I stifled a laugh, and turned to Bryn, holding one finger up to my lips. She did as she was told, though was trying very hard.

When Chrystal held her arm out behind her for a shirt, I put the obnoxious one in her hands. She was about to put it on when she looked at it. She whirled around and yelled, "Are you kidding me Alice?! Even if it wasn't too small, I would never wear this!"

I kept the laugh down and, instead, let out a sigh that was slightly exaggerated, then said, "Fine Chrys, I'm sorry." I wasn't. I was glad Chrystal was too mad at me to notice Bryn, because she was shaking with laughter. "What about this one?" I asked, pulling out the perfect shirt. It was a really pretty and funky brown shirt that had all these great designs in blue, black, and tan. It was outlined in black and had a sash to tie in the back that was black too.

She looked at it, and I could see in her eyes that she would love it, though, of course, I already knew she would – I was already getting a feel for her style. I smiled to myself as she put it on. It was a perfect fit. The sleeves came just over her shoulders, the bottom stopped just below her waist. I turned to Bryn and saw that she loved the way it looked on her friend. I got up to tie the sash just as Chrystal was about to. I got there first, and her hands felt mine, and then dropped them. I saw her smoothing out the shirt, probably self-consciously, even though she looked great in it. I turned her towards the mirror so she could see how great she looked. I was bouncing in place again. I was brilliant.

Chrystal looked at herself in the mirror, obviously happy with what she saw, and then looked at me, turned, and gave me a hug. I heard Bryn say to her, "You look awesome!"

Chrystal said "Thanks sweetie," back to her.

We still had a time schedule to maintain, so I said, "Ok, and now, the pants!" and pulled her belt off. Chrystal started to blush at this, said, "Again, Alice, I can do it…" then took her own pants off, after I took her belt and dropped it on the floor.

I turned around and saw Bryn throwing a pair of jeans at her. I was a little disapproving of this, but once I saw which pair they were, I went to sit on the bed and started rubbing her back. They were dark blue, with a lighter blue going down the middle of each leg. The back pockets had a black loop stitching. I was jealous because these were Bella's, and they'd never fit me. They didn't have any in my size at the time, and even though I placed an order for some, they never had them when I went back. Even though I kept a look out for them, for some reason my visions never helped in that area.

Chrystal put these on too, and seemed to really like them. She walked over to her pants on the floor, and pulled out her phone. We needed to keep going, but I knew I should put the other clothes back so I said, "Chrystal, head into the bathroom, and sit down in front of the mirror. I'm just going to put the rest of these clothes away. Bryn, you can go with her, and get started." I had complete faith in Bryn, and it would only take about five to ten seconds before I got back.

I saw them walk into the bathroom, and I scooped up all the clothes on my bad, and ran to my closet and then Rosalie and Bella's.

I started to smell someone making something in the kitchen. There was garlic involved. Ugh! _Smells good Edward!_ I thought before running back to the bathroom in my room. I heard Edward scoff, and then saw Chrystal on the stool, facing away from the mirror, and Bryn applying eyeliner. I was a little wary about this, but saw it was a brown one, so it would work. Bryn and Chrystal looked at me, and I nodded, glad of the choice they made. Chrystal gave an embarrassed grin. I nudged Bryn to keep applying the eyeliner. I went over to all the other makeup on the counter to pick out what I was going to put on Chrystal next. I decided on mascara. A perfect black, waterproof, mascara. I picked waterproof because she was so similar to Bella and I didn't know what might happen. I didn't look ahead at the date, no matter how much I wanted to, because it was their special time, and Nahuel was still new to our family. I didn't want intrude much. That's what Edward was for.

I also grabbed an eyelash curler, then turned back to Bryn and Chrystal, mascara in hand and said, "That is a perfect color. I'm very proud of you Bryn!" then gave her a hug. I heard Chrystal gulp, so I looked at her and giggled. She then took a deep breath, and didn't exhale. I just laughed and shook my head. _Just like Bella, _I thought. I applied it quickly for her so she didn't have to suffer too much, and then stood back.

I handed Bryn some bronzer to put on Chrystal while I looked for some eye shadow. I found a blue that matched the blue on her shirt. I applied a very light coating of it, didn't want to make her look slutty.

I went and grabbed some blush, and when I turned back to Chrystal, she gasped, then said, "Why would I need that?" while pointing to her cheeks. I noticed her cheeks were already rosy – I just assumed she blushed a lot, like Bella – so I tossed the blush behind me.

I reached for a nice shade of lipstick next, as Bryn finished up the bronzer. I figured a nice red, that wasn't overly dramatic would be nice. I put in on, while Bryn ran out of the bathroom. When she came back she was holding Chrystal's Chap Stick. She asked if she could put it on over the lipstick, and I said it would be fine. If anything, it would complement it. I was about to run out to grab it anyway. I could tell this made Chrystal happier.

When we were done with her makeup, we moved onto her hair. I pulled the hair binder out, and it fell to her neck. It was poufy, curly, and looked like she had a hard time controlling it. Chrystal put her hand up to her hair and started scrunching it. She then set her hands on her lap.

Bryn and I took the chair and moved it closer to the sink. We then leaned her back and I turned the sink on. We both started soaking her hair, and trying to do something with it. Bryn grabbed the shampoo bottle, and poured some onto Chrystal's head. We both massaged it in, and it seemed to be doing something. We washed it out, and then Bryn put conditioner onto it.

We massaged the conditioner in when Chrystal told us he could brush her hair. We both screamed at her, saying that she wasn't supposed to do anything, and we'd take care of it. She didn't say anything after that.

I grabbed the brush and pulled it through her hair. It was so tough and knotted, it felt like hours later, and I saw Chrystal wince a lot too. I finally got through it all, so it was all nice and smooth; her curls fell perfectly. Bryn and I agreed that we would leave the conditioner in so it would help it keep its shape. I turned off the sink while Bryn grabbed a towel. She handed it to me, and I carefully squeezed her hair in it, and then draped it over her shoulders, while I brushed through her hair one last time.

Chrystal looked at her phone again, a shocked expression on her face. Bryn asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's taken two hours!" she answered. Bryn and I just laughed.

I went over to the counter again, because I remembered I had the perfect earrings for her to wear. I came back with a pair of long crystal earrings that had two blue gems that matched the coloring on Chrystal's shirt. She put them on, and they looked stunning.

Next, I remembered the shoes. "Now we need shoes!" I said, while Bryn kept staring at Chrystal, obviously not used to her friend looking like this. I ran to my closet, and when I turned around, Bryn and Chrystal were coming out of the bathroom. I showed Chrystal a pair of black high heels. I had stolen them from Rosalie, even though she had bigger feet than me. I just didn't want her having them because the heel was nearly three inches, and she didn't need to be any taller. I would've given them to Bella, but I knew they'd work for Chrystal. Bryn had sat down on my bed, and was laughing so hard that she fell off. I thought it must have hurt, but she just kept on laughing. I shrugged then turned to Chrystal.

"Alright, sit down on the bed so I can put these on you!" I said, nearly pushing her onto the bed. We really needed to get these on her, because I didn't know how long it would take for her to get down the stairs. I figured she wouldn't want my help, so we needed to hurry.

Chrystal sat down, though didn't look happy about it. I decided to make this quick and painless, so I dropped down, put them on, and came back up in vampire speed. She then lifted her legs, and looked at the shoes. When she put them back down, she made to stand up, shaking a bit, but putting her arms out to her sides to help keep her balance.

"Whoa, I feel tall." She said, looking down at her feet.

When she looked back up, she said, "Thank you Alice."

Bryn was over on the floor, still laughing, and said "Hey, what about me?!" obviously pretending to be hurt.

Chrystal sighed and said, "I guess you too…" then started to laugh, and carefully and slowly made her way over to her friend to help her up. They were so cute!

I walked over to them, and took Chrystal and turned her towards the mirror, so she could finally look at herself. I noticed she had closed her eyes so I took one of her hands in mine, and Bryn came over and took the other. Chrystal then squeezed my hand, though I could hardly feel it, and opened her eyes.

Her mouth fell open, and I looked at Bryn in the mirror and smiled. We had done a great job! Chrystal then smiled, and I gave Bryn a high-five, and we both turned to hug Chrystal. She was so extremely tall now; I felt like I was hugging Rosalie.

"Ok, it's time to get you downstairs. Nahuel's waiting." I said, releasing her from the hug. The three of us made our way down the stairs; I ran down, while they walked slowly. I went over to stand near Jasper, while Bella, Edward, and Nahuel were on the couch. _Is everything all set up? You helped Nahuel with the food?_ I asked Edward. He nodded in response. Jasper looked up at me, and I glanced at him, taking his hand in mine.

Chrystal got to the bottom of the stairs and stood there; Bryn a few steps above. Bella and Edward turned to look at them, Nahuel and Jasper stood up. When Jasper sat back down, he pulled me onto his lap. I giggled softly, so Chrystal and Bryn wouldn't hear.

"You look beautiful." Nahuel said to Chrystal, a loving smile on his face. They were going to be adorable together, I could already tell. I saw Edward nod slightly in agreement out of the corner of my eye.

"Doesn't she though?" I said, putting in my part. Chrystal had a nervous smile and a red face at these words.

"I remember those days," I heard Bella say, and I turned to see Edward give her a kiss, then we all looked at Chrystal.

I heard Jasper say, "Well, we weren't planning on you guys getting done so fast," then saw Edward nod again out of the corner of my eye and heard him laugh. I stared at him quizzically, and then Jasper asked, "Why are you so shocked?"

"She didn't think it was so fast," Edward explained. Chrystal laughed, embarrassed, at this, and we all joined in, now that we understood.

"I think we're going to head out now. Alice, do you think you could take Bryn home?" Nahuel asked.

"Oh, sure thing!" I said, happy for some more time with Bryn. I then looked at Edward; _Will you take some pictures of them? I know it's cheesy, but what the hell?_ He nodded, and I started bouncing, yet again. I then ran over to Bryn, grabbed her hand, and we both attacked Chrystal, and wished her good luck on her date, and then ran out the front door. We went over to the garage, where my yellow Porsche was, and I heard Bryn gasp. I turned to look at her, and questioning smile on my face. She saw this and said, "It's just so pretty! I mean, I read about it, and I know what it looks like, but it's just… ah!" I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, tell me about it! All I can do is thank Edward, and… the werewolves, I guess." I said, laughing at my memories.

"Yeah, that's true. If Bella wasn't so intent on seeing Jacob, you may never have gotten it." I laughed harder, remembering that she had read the stories, and that she would know all this. It's so weird hearing the stories from someone other than Bella's perspective.

We hopped in, and I drove slower – maybe, 80 miles per hour – to her house. I asked her questions, just to know her a little better. She told me that she was boy-hopping at the moment, and had recently gotten her heart broken by a guy she really trusted. This crushed me, and made me so glad I had Jasper, and didn't have to worry about trivial things like dating, or trying to find a good guy. I already had the best one, no offence to my brothers.

I pulled up to her house, gave her another hug, and she got out of the car. I waited until she was inside before I left. I then took off at 110mph, and was home in a matter of minutes. I parked in the garage, and then ran inside to see Jasper sitting alone, reading, in the living room. I went over to him, pulling the book out of his hands, taking one of his hands, and pulling him up. He stood up, and I gave him a kiss on the neck, let go of his hand, and ran upstairs. He was right behind me.

**How'd everyone like this chapter?? I felt it was a good section to put in a few different characters' POVs. The next chapter will be in Edward's POV! Very exciting, I know =)**

**I want to recommend a few stories here:**

**1,2,3,4 by Viper003**

**Cullens Behaving Badly and Sorry ma'am by bizzabel**

**Dear Stranger by Thalia Airla**

**Forever Changed by mayball31695**

**From Bella With Love by Jade LeArgente**

**My Darling, My Light and My Love by tomorrows legacy**

**Mystery Swan by Silence means everything**

**The Brewing Storm by FalconBaby**

**I know there's a lot there, but there are so many more I could recommend! There are some amazing stories on here =D**

**Please review!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Setting Up

**I know it's kinda been a while since I've posted, it's just that I've been dealing a lot from school, to friends, to drama, to just random shit, that I can't stand. I'm also going through a little writer's block. I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get it there… I have the next chapter written, and then I'm stuck, so maybe, when I post the next chapter, you guys could give me some ideas…?? If you have any ideas, please PM them, because I don't want the story to be ruined for anyone.**

**I want to thank each and every person who reviewed. Those reviews mean so much to me, I really don't think you have any idea. Like I said, I've been dealing with a lot, and your reviews make me forget about it all. Please, please, keep it up!! =D**

**I don't own any of the Cullens… ='( They are SM's, but I do own Chrystal and Bryn!!!!!**

**And now, the next chapter!**

Chapter 12: Setting Up

(Edward's POV)

I was sitting on the couch in my old room, reading Bella's favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, when I noticed a figure that was white and brown appear, and the book was snatched out of my hand. I looked down to see Bella's head on my lap. She was lying on the couch, reading the book she had taken from me. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, and then watched her read while stroking her hair. She looked up at me and smiled, then lifted her head to kiss me.

I was going to continue the kiss, but I pulled back suddenly, seeing a vision Alice was having. It was of Nahuel researching something on the computer, and then asking Esme about Greek food. Let's just say, I was utterly confused. When the vision ended, I saw an angry Bella, pouting at me. I merely smiled at her, and then kissed her again. I lightly lifted my leg, gesturing for her to get up. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. I put one hand under her head, and one on her back, and lifted her up, and then kissed her again, more deeply this time. She moaned, wrapping her arms around my neck, locking her hands in my hair. I lifted her onto my lap, keeping my arms around her waist.

I heard a car pull up, and this time Bella pulled away. I kissed her neck; she released her hands from my hair, staring to push away. I looked at her and she looked at me. _They're here. We have to go down._ She had removed her shield so I could hear her thoughts. I let go of her, and she stood up, grabbing my hand. I stood up as well, and we both ran at vampire speed down stairs.

We both went to sit on the couch. I saw Alice standing there, facing the door to the back yard. I turned to the TV Bella had turned on and pretended to watch it, wrapping my arm around Bella. "So, Nahuel's making Greek for Chrystal. Any thoughts as to why?" I asked her when I knew she had seen us. _Maybe if you stayed out of my head, you wouldn't have to ask questions, Edward! _was her reply. I nearly groaned. Like I haven't heard that before.

"Alright. But, seeing as to how I was already _in_ your head and I can't really stay _out_, maybe you'd just answer the question." I said, maybe a little smug. I really couldn't help it, and my family just acted like I did it on purpose. Maybe if they stopped thinking, they wouldn't have anything to complain about, but seeing as to how that couldn't happen, I guess I would just have to accept it.

Bella seemed to have caught on, "What are you two bickering about now?"

"Who said anything about bickering? I was just telling Edward for the umpteenth time that he should stay out of my head unless otherwise stated." Alice said sweetly. I rolled my eyes, knowing she couldn't see. I wasn't buying it; I knew her too well.

"That sweet and innocent act isn't going to work, now just answer the question, Alice." I said, exasperated.

"Since you were in my head, you should already know; he will research something, I have no idea what, and when he's done, he'll ask Esme if she knows how to cook Greek food. So, to answer your question, no, I don't know why. But, since you're helping him set up his date, you can inform him that _you_ know how to make Greek food, and that _you _can help him make it." She said.

I really didn't want to cook for Nahuel. He was a good guy, and I saw him as a brother, but it was his date. Now, if this was a date between Bella and I that would be a different story. I was already helping him set up. I ended up sighing, with Bella hitting me. I looked at her, smiling sweetly._ Edward, you will do this for Nahuel, or you can forget about tonight! _she thought, glaring at me. I sighed again, dropping my shoulders. Not wanting to look at Alice, I simply said, "Fine."

Alice seemed to have perked up at this. "Yay! Oh, and, by the way, what did you text Nahuel earlier?"

"I was just letting him know that his aunt can't come to Renesmee's party tomorrow." I told her. _Oh no, that's terrible,_ she thought. I nodded, because it was.

Bella was looking between us. She either guessed what we were discussing, or didn't care anymore, because she turned back to the TV.

"But, she's coming on Sunday, so he'll still get to see her. How did you not already know this?" I asked. _I was looking for Chrystal and Bryn's future for tonight, so I wasn't paying attention to that, _was her response. Looking for Chrystal's future made sense, but I didn't understand why she was looking for Bryn's. Probably seeing if they would become best friends or something like that; I don't try to understand my siblings.

"Makes sense, I guess," was all I said. I turned back to the TV.

Alice was bouncing around, waiting for Chrystal, Bryn, and Nahuel. They'd come in when they wanted, so I just snuggled up with Bella, watching the Food Network. My family really had an odd fascination with this channel for not eating human food. I guess it helped in situations like the one I'd be placed in tonight.

I kissed Bella on her head and she turned to look at me. I missed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, but she looked lovely with her new golden ones. I was so happy when they stopped being red, it was just a bad reminder.

She was gazing lovingly into mine, and I knew I could've sat there forever, but I started to hear thoughts and words being spoken. I was more interested in the thoughts.

_Wow, this house is beautiful! I can't wait to see the inside and meet everyone I've read about. I can't believe this is really happening._ I matched these thoughts with Chrystal's voice.

_Look at that house! I'm so glad I convinced Chrystal to let me come. She would be so helpless without me. I love her to death, but that girl has no fashion sense._ I figured these thoughts were Bryn's. She'd surely get along well with Alice. I felt bad for Chrystal, though. To have a friend talk about you that way… I just didn't think it was right.

_I hope Alice doesn't take too long getting her gussied up. I think she looks beautiful right now. What else can she do? I just want to hurry up and get to this date._ Ah, Nahuel. He was going to have to learn the way of women – especially Alice. You don't rush her; she'll bite your head off – literally.

_Maybe the pink shirt with the brown bottoms. No, the blue one. Well, the yellow shirt with some black skinny jeans could be cute. Oh, but then she'd look like a bumble bee, now that just won't do. I may have to take some more of Rose's clothes, I don't know if there are enough choices._ Now I really felt bad for this girl. She was going to go through hell for one little night. This made me smile, and I lifted Bella's head so I could kiss her.

Her mouth formed a smile during my kiss, and when we pulled back so I could look at her, she asked, "What was that for?"

"Love, do I really need a reason?" I said, smiling back at her. I never wanted to move.

"I suppose not," she said, snuggling further into me.

"If you really must know, I was thinking back to when all this was happening to us." I said, kissing her again.

"Oh God, I know. I feel so bad for this girl. I know she's read the books, but I really don't think she knows what she's gotten herself into," she said. I knew her well enough to know that she would've blushed if she could've.

Changing the subject she asked, "It's unusually quiet around here. Where is everyone?"

At her words, I did notice the missing chatter in my head from everyone's thoughts. "I believe both Rose and Em, and Carlisle and Esme are on dates, though not together, thankfully. Now that would be hell on earth. Renesmee is with Jacob, of course. As for Jasper, he's out back." As I said this, I picked up on his thoughts. He was thinking about Alice. Most would think this was sweet, but after sixty or so years of it, it was sickening; especially these particular thoughts, as they were about what he wanted to do tonight. I shuddered, and turned _my _thoughts to my beloved wife, kissing her again.

I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard the front door open. Bella coughed, a little embarrassed, and we both straightened out.

I heard Alice trying to contain her squeal, but when Nahuel, Chrystal, and Bryn finally got up to her, she let it out. I nearly covered my sensitive ears, it was so high-pitched. I swear I heard dogs howl.

Then I heard Alice think, _Aww, that's so sweet,_ and I saw Nahuel holding Chrystal's hand in her mind. I shook my head, and Bella smacked me. "What?" I mouthed to her. Now she was the one shaking her head. I was just so abused!

I heard someone laugh, and then Alice saying, "Hi Chrystal, it's nice to finally meet you!" I then smelt Chrystal in her thoughts; coconut and lime. I rolled my eyes, she had to smell and analyze every human we got in close contact with.

Then there was more squealing, and then I smelt brown sugar in Alice's thoughts. "You may want to turn down the excitement, and stop smelling them, before you scare the girls, Alice," I whispered. I knew she could hear me, and the girls couldn't.

Bella turned to me and whispered, "Edward, stop it. Be nice." I looked at her innocently again, and drew a halo above my head. She gave me a kiss at my attempt for humor, and I smiled, wanted to continue this upstairs, but no. I had to be good little Edward, and help out. Then I heard Alice think, _Really…?_ I had to laugh at this. I could practically see Alice rolling her eyes.

I heard Chrystal say, "It's nice to meet you too, Alice." And Alice reply with, "Ready to get started? Because you better be!" Alice's thoughts were full of excitement, but I saw Chrystal grimace in them. That poor girl. Alice starting to think about how she was just like Bella, and how Bella did the same thing. _That's because my wife knows how to be beautiful without faking it,_ I thought. I wasn't helping myself want to stay and help out.

"Thank you Alice," I said sarcastically. I didn't want my wife to be compared to others. She was one-of-a-kind, just the way I love her.

"Thanks for what?" Bella asked.

"She was comparing Chrystal to you, love."

"Alright…" she said, confused.

I heard Nahuel say, "I'm sure you'll have fun. I need to leave now, though. I'll see you in a few hours." I saw Chrystal with a shocked expression on her face in his thoughts. All his thoughts were on her and tonight.

"Is it really going to be that long?" Chrystal asked quietly, though I could still hear. I stifled a laugh. Maybe she's more like my Bella than I thought.

Nahuel, Bryn, and Alice were laughing at Chrystal. Then Nahuel said, "You'll be fine," and I heard him run off. I then heard Jasper thinking about how nervous Nahuel was. Poor guy.

Alice, Bryn, and Chrystal entered the house, and Bella got up to greet them, I was close behind her. Bella said, "Hi Chrystal, it's nice to see you again. This is Edward. Edward, this is Chrystal, and her friend Bryn," pointing to each as she introduced them. I shook Chrystal's hand, and then Bryn's. Then I heard Chrystal think about her mental image of me that she got from the book. I knew I was going to have to get used to those thoughts; I was already used to thoughts of all the girls thinking I was a God, absolutely, drop-dead gorgeous, but that was another story. It was annoying either way. These thoughts made me laugh though. Then she remembered that I could read minds and blushed. I had to stop myself from laughing further when Bryn looked at Chrystal; Bella was looking at me.

"Chrystal was just comparing me to what she assumed from the book." I said for the benefit of those who couldn't read minds. Chrystal's blush deepened.

Alice thought about how annoying I was then. This hurt me, and I knew it showed. I really didn't try; I couldn't help it. Alice thought, _Good, serves you right. If you listen in on people's thoughts, you're going to hear things that you don't like._ Then she started to think thoughts similar to Jasper's. I turned my thoughts to Chrystal's.

She was thinking about how Bryn's thoughts must be along the same path as hers; about me. I was curious, so I switched to Bryn. _Damn, Edward's fine! Bella is so fucking lucky, that's not even cool. Everyone get's drop-dead gorgeous vampires, and I get all the creepers. This fucking sucks!_

I resisted rolling my eyes, or shaking my head, but I did nod to Chrystal. She started to smile smugly. Bryn noticed and asked, 'What?" She looked like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing.

"I just know you're thinking the same as me," she told her. Bryn's face matched Chrystal's. _Your power is going to get us into a lot trouble,_ Chrystal thought.

I was used to that. "I don't doubt it." I told her, laughing. Chrystal and Bryn both laughed nervously.

"Edward, leave the poor girls alone." Alice said to me. Bella started to drag me out of the room, saying, "I'm sorry girls, we'll leave you alone now."

I noticed Alice bouncing around, thinking about dressing up Chrystal. Then she thought,_ Oh, and don't forget to let Nahuel know about the Greek food, _trying to remind me. How was I going to forget; I couldn't forget anything!

"I know. I'm not likely to forget, seeing as to how you won't let up on thinking it." I said to her.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Now go!" she said. Bella and I ran out of the house. I heard Jasper think, _Alice giving you a hard time?_ I laughed, and then heard Alice wondering why I was, and basically calling me crazy. I didn't care anymore.

When Bella and I reached Jasper and Nahuel, they turned and we all ran to where we were setting this up. We jumped across the river; Nahuel, Jasper, Bella, and then me. I was fastest, so I slowed it down, and let them all go first, though I kept up with Bella. She let me see that she was thinking about tonight. I smiled to myself, and reached for her hand. She looked over at me, gave me a wink, and then looked back to the forest.

We made it to the clearing in about a minute. I didn't know how Nahuel was going to get Chrystal there, because running with her on his back would mess up her hair, and I know Alice would literally kill him for that.

There was a bunch of stuff sitting in a pile for their date tonight. Bella and I grabbed the red and black flannel blanket, and laid it down smoothly. Jasper then place two plates, two glasses, silverware, and napkins down on top of it. The silverware placed on the napkins, which were placed on the plates. They were some of Esme's nicer stuff, so I knew it took a lot of begging on Nahuel's part, and a lot of calming on Jasper's. It didn't take us long to set up, and I didn't understand why Bella and I had to come, but Bella seemed excited enough. I was just bored. So I went and sat down on a nearby rock, deciding to delve into some thoughts.

Nahuel was picturing his night, hoping things would go well, and imagining what Chrystal would look like.

Jasper was thinking about how boring it would be to sit in a tree, and put out a romantic mood during the date. I had felt bad for him, because that was what Alice originally had planned for him to do. I'd heard him groan very loudly in his thoughts, which caused me to snicker. He'd glared at me, but then Alice realized he wouldn't need to do this and that she'd rather him spend his night at home. This made me groan internally, once I saw Alice's new plans, and move my thoughts far away from any and all things related.

I tried to see if Bella would let me into her thoughts, but it was like trying to hear a brick wall. Bella noticed me staring at her, and had a smirk and a mischievous look in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she just shook her head, and looked down at the napkin she was folding. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

_Edward!_ I heard. I looked up, and saw Nahuel staring at me._ What time is it?_ I raised an eyebrow at him, and then shook my head, reaching into my pocket to grab my phone.

"5:15," was all I said.

He nodded, then he thought, _Just, don't want to stay out here too long._

"I'm sure they'll be at least another hour," I said to him. He just nodded again.

_What's your problem? You're so tense,_ I heard Jasper think.

"I'm just bored, ok? I was perfectly content sitting in my room with my wife and reading, or whatever, but no, I had to be dragged out here. I see you as a brother Nahuel, I really do, but I just don't see why I have to help with a one person job, no one helped me – well, other that Alice, but that's Alice." I said, getting it all off my chest. Then I thought _I really don't see why I'm acting like this._

Jasper thought, _Way to feel guilty now._

"It's alright Edward. I understand. You can go back to the house, I don't mind." Nahuel said; a smile on his face. He meant it too; that just made me feel like crap.

"Oh… alright… can I ask you something first though?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Well, Alice had a vision of you looking up something on the computer, and then asking Esme about Greek food. I was just wondering why." I told him; I was morbidly curious.

"Oh, um…" he started; a little red showing on his cheeks. "I was searching Chrystal's name origin, so I could make that for dinner tonight. Chrystal is a Greek name, but I don't know how to cook anything Greek so…" he trailed off.

"That's so sweet!" Bella gushed. Count on my Bella to do so.

"Well, I know how to make _macaronia me kima._ It's beef with macaroni. It's more what's made for tourists' children who aren't brave enough to try other dishes. It's macaroni with ground beef cooked in a pot of onions, garlic, oregano, salt and pepper. I've heard it's really good, and it's the only meal I know how to make.

As for desert, I only know crème-caramel, which is, creamy custard and caramel."

"Edward, that'd be great. Thank you!" Nahuel said to me. I heard Jasper thinking, _damn boy, calm down!_ Then he laughed, after calming Nahuel.

"I'll just go make that then." I said, knowing we should have everything I'd need. I also knew Alice would be using enough of whatever she was doing to worry about any smells wafting around in her room. She'd know though.

I grabbed some wooden boards before running off back to the house. When I reached the river, I set them down to create a little bridge for Chrystal to walk across, and then ran into the house, and to the kitchen.

I grabbed all the necessary ingredients, and saw I was right about having them all.

I started whipping them together, making the meal. Then I started to smell it. The meat didn't smell all that bad, but the garlic; let's just say I stopped breathing.

I heard Alice running around upstairs, and then think, _Smells good Edward!_ All I could do was scoff, because I knew she hated the smell, just as much as I did.

I finished up quickly, and then put it aside, covering it to keep it warm, and to keep the smell to a minimum. Then I started to make the dessert. I finished this very quickly. Just whip some custard to make it creamy, then pour some caramel on it, you're good to go. I put this into the fridge.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 6. Jasper, Nahuel and Bella ran into the house at this point. Jasper and Nahuel ran past me to the living room, while Bella ran straight to me. She gave me a hug, while kissing me very passionately. This took me by surprise, but I certainly didn't mind, snaking my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me.

When Bella finally pulled away – about ten minutes later – she was smiling at me. "What was that for?" I asked, "Not that I mind."

"I don't know. Just felt like it." She said, giving me another little peck on the lips._ Just a preview of tonight, _she thought, winking at me. I smiled and removed one of my arms, and kept the other around her, and we both walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Nahuel.

_Can I just tell you that all I was getting from Bella were very intense emotions and it was very awkward? _I heard Jasper think.

"I don't doubt it, but that's something you, Alice and I have had to learn to deal with. It's not going to change, and, I'm not saying learn to accept it but, there's nothing we can do about it." I said.

Bella caught on to what we were discussing and said, "Oops, sorry Jasper."

"It's fine Bella, like Edward said, there's nothing we can do about it." He told her.

"I guess that's true…" Bella said, looking like she should have a face full of red. She was so cute, and I'm so glad she's my wife, and I'll be able to feel this way about her forever! And tonight is going to be –

_Edward, please! I think that's enough for one day!_ I just looked at him apologetically. He nodded in understanding.

Someone had turned on the TV, so we just watched whatever was on; I wasn't paying attention. I heard a few thoughts from upstairs float down.

Chrystal was think about the "torture" she was going through. Bryn and Alice both had very excited thoughts about how pretty Chrystal was looking. I then tuned them out.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard Alice say, "Ok, it's time to get you downstairs. Nahuel's waiting." Nahuel perked up a little at this. The girls made their way down the stairs. Alice ran straight for Jasper and stood by him, while Chrystal and Bryn walked slowly down.

I heard Alice ask me, _Is everything all set up? You helped Nahuel with the food? _I nodded. Then I saw Jasper and Alice look at each other, and then take each other's hand.

Chrystal finally got down to the foot of the steps with Bryn a few steps behind her. Chrystal looked a little wobbly, and I could understand why people kept comparing her to my Bella. I saw Bella look at her as well. I noticed Nahuel and Jasper stand. Jasper sat back down, pulling Alice onto her lap. She giggled softly, and I had to roll my eyes. Luckily, no one was paying attention to me; they were all looking at Chrystal.

I heard Nahuel's thoughts going crazy over Chrystal's beauty. He finally said, "You look beautiful," with a loving smile plastered on his face. I heard Alice thinking about how adorable they'd be together, and I nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't she though?' Alice said; Chrystal smiling nervously, and her cheeks redder than normal.

"I remember those days," Bella said; showing me a few of those moments from her perspective. I remembered them too, so I gave her a kiss; I truly loved her.

"Well, we weren't planning on you guys getting done so fast," Jasper said. I heard Chrystal think, _That was fast?!_ I laughed and nodded apologetically. I then heard Jasper think, _Why did she just get so shocked?_ Then asking his question aloud.

"She didn't think it was so fast," I explained for her. She started to laugh, embarrassed, and we all joined in to make her feel better.

Nahuel sensed the distress in the room and said, "I think we're going to head out now. Alice, do you think you could take Bryn home?"

Alice, being Alice, was ecstatic yet again, saying, "Oh, sure thing!" Then started bouncing toward Bryn. Both Bryn and Alice gave Chrystal a hug, both wishing her luck. Bryn was thinking her best friend was the luckiest girl alive, while Alice was asking if I would take pictures of Nahuel and Chrystal in her thoughts. I nodded in agreement, and then they ran out the door. Jasper ran out to the back.

Bella, Nahuel and I went over to Chrystal. I pulled Nahuel off to the side, and said quickly and quietly, "Alice wants me to take pictures of you guys, because she's Alice. I just thought I'd let you'd know that." Nahuel nodded.

While I was talking with Nahuel, I heard Chrystal thinking about how she'd read the books well enough to know that we were talking. This made me laugh internally.

Bella went over to Chrystal, and sat down on the stairs. Chrystal sat down next to her. I heard her say, "I just wanted to say I know exactly what you're going through. I know a lot of people say that, but I've been in this exact situation. All I can say is, don't worry. You can't mess up. There's nothing you could do that would make him change his mind about you. Just, have fun!" My Bella is so sweet.

I heard Chrystal think, _There is no one that I could get better advice from. My idol, and the one person who is almost exactly like me, and has actually gone through what I'm about to go through._ Then she thought about how she knew I was listening and how I'd tell Bella, and she wanted me to. I figured I would. This made me smile.

"You have no idea how much these means to me. Meeting you, and getting this advice, and actually being here, doing this." She replied, gesturing to her clothes.

"I know. Believe me, I know. I just want Nahuel to be happy, and I know you can bring him that, which means I want you to be happy too." Bella said.

I couldn't wait for Nahuel and Chrystal's date to begin so I could have Bella all to myself!

**

* * *

**

**Here was the amazing Edward's chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I'm not sure if I got into his mind well, but I like it, so…**

**Here are some stories I'm recommending!!**

**MSN with the cullens by **1-of-thos-twilight-pipol

**Forever Changed by **mayball31695

**In the Flowers by **OchreEyes

**Swan Boot Camp by **luvjazzyhale4evs13

**The Brewing Storm by **FalconBaby

**Cullens Behaving Badly by **bizzabel

**Come Again! by **wtfisyourproblem

**If you like cross-overs there's a Maxmimum Ride/Twilight on by **mayball31695** called Well, This Is New**

**Please, like I said, please review. They really help me out, and they mean so much to me. I love you all!!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings

**Heyy guys!! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me so happy. I don't think I can say thank you enough!!**

**My school just let out today at 3p.m. Central time, and I am now a SENIOR!!! Woot! I've been doing a happy dance since 3. It's a lot of fun and a great work out!! I'm soooooo happy summer's finally here!!! =D**

**For anyone that tried reviewing the last chapter, and it said you already had, that's because I took out the A/N I had earlier on, so sorry for all the mess that caused!!**

**Like always, I don't own Twilight, but the totally awesome, completely fabulous Stephenie Meyer does!!!**

Chapter 13: Feelings

(Chrystal's POV)

I was still sitting on the stairs with Bella when Edward left the room. Nahuel walked over to me. He put out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up. I looked into his eyes. I smiled at the look he was giving me. I truly felt beautiful in his eyes. _Oh God, I sound like a horrible cliché._ Then I groaned internally. I couldn't help how I felt though.

He walked me over to the couch, and I sat down on the arm. He then told me he'd be right back, and ran at human speed up the stairs. When I looked at the stairs, I saw Bella had left.

There was a flash of light that I noticed out of the corner of my eye. When I looked to see what it was, I saw Edward and Bella standing by the door that lead to the kitchen; Edward was holding a camera and they were both looking at it.

"Oh no! Please tell me you aren't taking pictures. Not of me, please!" I begged. I hated pictures of myself. It was very rare for me to find a picture of myself that I actually liked. Everyone else loved pictures of me though; I couldn't stand them.

"Sorry Chrystal, Alice wants pictures, and I know better than to cross that pixie," Bella said, while she and Edward were fighting back laughter. I couldn't believe this was happening. _Just kill me now!_ I thought.

"While that could be arranged, it's just not going to happen." Edward told me. I gave him a false laugh at his attempted joke.

Nahuel ran back down at this point. He had on black jeans and a blue button-up. He looked good. Edward took another picture, and I prayed it was of Nahuel.

"Sorry, no," was all I heard. I sighed in response.

Bella appeared in front of me, took my hand and pulled me up. She took me over to Nahuel; she went back over to Edward. I looked up at Nahuel, he looked at me, and I instantly felt better. I saw another flash go off, but I didn't care. Nahuel pulled me in for a hug, and I never wanted to move. I knew Bella and Edward were eating this up, but I didn't care. All I cared about was how I felt. How I felt in my own skin, how I felt in Nahuel's arms, how I felt about what was going on, and how I felt about what was going to happen.

Out of nowhere I heard, "A lot of feelings coming out of this room." Jasper had come in from outside. I pulled away from Nahuel and started to laugh, a little embarrassed, and I could feel heat in my cheeks. I felt Nahuel's cool hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. It smelt like I was in the middle of the forest, sitting by a campfire. I loved that smell.

I was sure a few more pictures had been taken by now. _Whatever Edward, it won't faze me. Take all the pictures you can now._ A smile grew on my face as I said this. _I want the pictures. I want to remember this._

I heard Bella say, "Aw, that's sweet," softly; it was sweet. At this moment, I felt loved.

After what felt like hours later, but was actually five minutes, I opened my eyes to look at Nahuel. His golden eyes were looking right back at me. I placed my hand on his, pulled it down, and kept a hold on it. Then I turned to look at Bella and Edward. They were turning to look at us as well. I figured they were having a moment of their own, I noticed Jasper had left again.

I didn't want to say anything because the silence seemed fitting. I let go of Nahuel's hand and walked over to Bella and Edward. Bella seemed to know I was walking to her – even though I wasn't sure myself – and started to walk towards me. We met up half-way and I hugged her. I wasn't really sure why I was doing this, but I was, and glad I was.

When I pulled away from her, she looked like she would've been on the verge of tears, it that were possible.

Next, I saw Edward standing by Bella, his arm around her waist, looking at me as if I was _his_ daughter, about to go on her first date. That was how it felt too. It felt as if the guy I was going on a date with was coming to pick me up, meeting my parents, while my crazy-cool aunt and best friend – basically sister – were helping me get ready. I knew it was wrong, but it felt right.

I'd never felt like that before, and that's why I was glad when I noticed Nahuel taking a picture of this moment. I would remember this forever.

**I know this is extremely short, and I know it's a filler, but it's what the story wanted me to write. This story's writing itself, I'm just typing it out. Please no flames, but please do review!!! I don't think I'll post another chapter until I get atleast 5 more reviews. It's really not a lot, and I know you guys can do it!!**

**I love you all, thanks for reading my story!!!**

**~Tink 3**

**P.S. I posted a short story that I would love for you guys to check out. It's called Cold Wolf.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Lover's Dream

**Heyy guys. I'm being super nice and posting this before leaving for camp for 8 weeks. You'll be deprived of my story, I'm sorry. Luckily, I come home for three days in 4 weeks so… we'll see what happens. Everyone that reads thins needs to give a giant thanks to mayball31695 and luvjazzyhale4evs13 for convincing me that I should be nice and post this. I didn't get my five reviews, (really people? It was only 5 reviews… you gotta show me some love!) I would love you all forever if I come home to find an inbox full of reviews. Could you do that? For me?**

**Well, enough ranting from me. Here's what you've all been waiting for!!! The big date scene!!!!! =D *Wooot!***

Chapter 14: A Lover's Dream

I looked over at Nahuel; he had a big ole grin on his face. He was so cute.

"Really?" I heard Edward ask.

"Aw, shucks. You got me." I said, snapping my fingers and laughing slightly at my joke. I didn't even feel embarrassed. There was no need to further the blush. I was smiling back at Nahuel.

"Ok, I think it's time for you two to get your butts out of here!" Bella said, hugging me again. She then went over to hug Nahuel. She sounded like she was rushing to get us out.

Edward looked at me with understanding in his eyes. "You'll be fine. If you're as much like my Bella as they say you are, you have nothing to worry about." This truly touched my heart. Edward, who loved Bella beyond reason or rhyme, who I had – not so secretly – lusted over, was telling me I was similar to Bella, my one true idol. I couldn't help myself; I leaped forward to hug him, and was relieved when he hugged me back.

We let go, and he walked over to Nahuel, placed one hand on his shoulder, and nodded to him. I wondered what hidden question he was answering, but not enough for it to bother me. It was between them; that's all I needed to know.

"Really? Wow, most people are dying to know other's thoughts and conversations." Edward said to me, slightly dumbfounded.

"I mean, I'm like that too, don't get me wrong. There are just certain cases where… it's none of my business. I don't need to know." I told him.

"That's very admirable of you." He said, nodding to me.

"Thanks… I guess." I said, giving a short laugh.

"So, shall we head out?" Nahuel asked me.

I smiled at my opening, "We shall!" Edward laughed at me, as did Bella. I didn't care enough to blush. I loved my saying!

Nahuel came over to me and stuck out his arm for me to loop mine through. It was kind of corny, but I liked it. I was just that kind of girl. I moved my bag to my other shoulder, then stuck my arm through his. We walked toward the kitchen to go out the back door. I vaguely heard Edward still laughing, but I blew it off. This was my night, nothing could ruin it.

Nahuel removed his arm from the loop, and moved it down to hold my hand instead. I really couldn't believe this was happening. That kind of thing just didn't happen to me. It happened to everyone around me, to all of my friends. I was the one they came to with their problems, looking for advice. I didn't understand this, seeing as to how I'd never been in the situation – until now, that is. I smiled to myself.

Nahuel noticed this, "What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Just… how I'm finally getting my chance," I replied. I couldn't think of any other way to phrase it.

He seemed to have caught on to what I was saying though, because he said, "I'm glad I could give to you." We walked then in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was just… nice.

We walked over to the river. I was a little confused about how _I_ was going to make it across, but Nahuel led me to a place where four or five boards had been laid down to form a bridge. Nahuel allowed me to walk across first, but my hand remained in his, holding it over my shoulder.

I was glad to have his hand for support. I was pretty sure that if I didn't have it, I would've fallen into the river, because of those damn heels. At least I could walk in them, though; I had to give myself credit for that.

I loved the feel of his hand in mine. It was so smooth, form-fitting, and cool – not freezing, like Alice, Bella, and Edward's had been, just a nice, comforting coolness.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. I felt I should give him the change to say no, rather than just coming out and asking.

"Only if I can ask one in return," he replied. This seemed fair to me.

"Alright, fair enough. Why is your hand so cool? I thought half-vampires were warm."

"Half-vampires are not as cold as vampires, so we're warm to them. To a human, we'd seem a little bit cooler, because we're not as warm as them."

"Ok, I understand now. Makes sense." I was glad I could have this conversation with him, and just ask him these questions. There were a lot of things about the books and the Cullens that confused me.

Now it was his turn, "How many times have you read the books." He had to ask that, didn't he! He'd probably think I was some kind of weird freak when he heard the number.

"Well… I've read them 57 times… each." I answered honestly. He smiled at my answer, and I saw him bite his lip. _To hold back the laughter, _I thought. "Yep, ha ha, I know…" I said, blush creeping up again. I'd never be able to go to the Cullen's again. I had blushed more that night than I had in my life.

"No, I'm sorry. I should not have done that. That was rude. I'm glad you love the books. And if you've read them that many times, then you have to be a committed fan, not just someone who wanted to read them because they're the new fad." As he said this, I couldn't help but nod in agreement. I couldn't stand those types of people.

"Trust me, I'm committed!" I told him, "I just can't believe that no one in Forks has read them, I am absolutely addicted to these books, and yet I have no one to discuss them with, other than Bryn, and my new Cullen friends of course!"

He laughed at this, and I joined him. "Yes, this is true." He said, "Any more questions?"

"Do you still get to ask a question afterward?"

"Of course, it's only fair!" He said with a smirk.

"Alright… let's see." I said, trying to think of which question to ask next. I looked into his eyes, and it came to me. "This question's similar to the last one; why are your eyes golden, like a vampires, rather than… human?"

"Well, Carlisle thinks that because, like a vampire, I produce venom, that I'm more vampire-like, than human, so my eyes follow that pattern. Rather than being like human's eyes, they're more like a vampire's." This intrigued me.

"That's interesting. I really am glad I can talk to you about this, and learn."

"I'm glad I can talk to you too," he said, "What made you read Twilight?"

I wondered why he was so curious about my reading habits. I answered the question honestly, "Last year, I went to visit my cousin in Minnesota, and she told me there was a book that I just _had_ to read. She let me borrow the books, I mailed them back when I was done, and I've been hooked ever since."

"That's really cool. I'm glad I have my aunt, I think I'd go crazy if I didn't have that one close family member. Not that the Cullens aren't nice. They're like a family to me, but nothing will replace that true bond." I thought I heard sadness in his voice when he was speaking of his aunt. She was a vampire too, and she was still living. I didn't understand why he sounded sad.

"Does she not live with you?" I asked impulsively.

"No, she stays in Brazil. I stayed with the Cullens to adapt to this new way of life, and she had business down there. I rarely get to see her." I could see his eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up." I said. I felt really bad.

"No, no it's fine. I just miss her, that's all. She was supposed to come tomorrow, but she can't. That's what Edward texted me about earlier." Well, that cleared that up. I was wondering about that.

I didn't know what to say after that, and we ended up walking in silence. It was a nice silence though, one I didn't have to worry about filling.

We walked for a good ten minutes before I saw a red and black checkered blanket lying on the ground, with two plates with napkins and silverware on top. There were also two glasses. I was glad there weren't any candles; I wasn't sure how much of a romantic evening I could handle.

I hadn't realized I had stopped walking. Nahuel squeezed my hand, and I turned to look at him. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Nahuel… I love it. It's beautiful." I said to him. He smiled at my response, and led me over to the blanket. I sat down beside one plate, and he sat by the other. I put my bag down beside me, and then took the shoes Alice had given me off. I saw Nahuel give me a look. I merely put them off to the side, then looked at him and said, "It's more comfortable to sit with them off."

"Makes sense," he said with a smile in his voice. I chuckled lightly and rolled my eyes.

Nahuel said nothing more on the matter, but instead moved to the covered pan that was off to the side. I eyed it warily, not sure what he had prepared for us. He lifted the cover, and the smell of garlic, beef, and pasta wafted over to me. It smelled amazing.

"Did you make this?" I asked. I wanted to eat it right then and there. It smelled so good!

"Well, no," he said sheepishly. "Edward did actually. So, if you like it, you'll have to compliment him."

"Well, it smells delicious, so I'll have to give him that. I can compliment him later though." I said, smiling at Nahuel.

He served us both our meal after we both removed our napkins and silverware. I placed mine to the side of my plate, putting the napkin on my lap, and he did the same.

The food looked as good as it smelt. I had to hold myself back from devouring it. I picked up my fork, speared some pasta and meat, and then brought it up to my mouth. I tried to make out all the different flavors; there was garlic, onion, and some type of herb I couldn't pinpoint.

"What's in this?"

"It's ground beef and macaroni made in garlic, onion, oregano, salt, and pepper," he told me.

"Oregano, that's it!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I was just trying to figure out what the herb was in this, sorry."

"No, no. It's quite alright. No need to be embarrassed."

We continued eating with quiet conversation. Little questions here and there. When I went for a second plate, my phone started ringing. _Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself, "Hey, isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine, I know you better than that. Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? _I smiled and blushed. I couldn't believe I forgotten to turn my phone on silent. I took my phone out of my pocket and put it in my bag, ignoring the call.

I looked up at Nahuel, hoping he wasn't mad that my phone interrupted our dinner. He looked back at me.

He asked, "What song is that"

"You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift" I told him. "It's my favorite song, and whenever someone calls me, I have to listen to the entire verse before answering. I have to tell people that if they call, expect a few rings to go by before I answer. It makes me smile whenever I hear it." I could feel my face getting redder, but my smile getting bigger.

"That's beautiful," he said.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod. I took out the headphones and threw them back into my bag. I searched through my music until I found the song. When I did, I turned the volume up all the way and hit play. Music fills our ears.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me  


At that point, I closed my eyes, and I'd forgotten Nahuel was sitting across from me. I let myself into the music and start to sing along softly.

_  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

As the music faded away, I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at Nahuel and he was quietly applauding "That was beautiful," he said to me.

The next song came on. I didn't realize my iPod was on shuffle. It started playing my favorite song from _Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella_. It was the part where the Price and Cinderella were declaring their love for each other.

Prince:

_Do I love you because you're beautiful? Or are you beautiful because I love you?_

_Am I making believe I see in you, a girl too lovely to be really true?_

This was my favorite part of the movie. I always replayed it about fifteen times before I went on. I closed my eyes again and smiled.

_Do I want you because you're wonderful? Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

My eyes flew open. There was another voice singing along. This voice was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It made the Prince's voice sound scratchy. I stared into Nahuel's eyes while he sang along with the scratchy Prince.

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_

Cinderella's part was next and I couldn't escape the opportunity. I knew it was cheesy, and it shouldn't work out that way, but… I couldn't help myself. I sang along, looking into Nahuel's eyes the entire time.

Cinderella:

_Am I making believe I see in you, a man too perfect to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful? Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

He joined in, picking up his cue, as if it were meant for him all along.

Both:

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

There was only music playing now. The characters were talking at this point, but I knew when to pick it up. I assumed Nahuel did too. I never broke his gaze. We both picked up the cue.

Both:

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

More music, just by itself. Cinderella has just realized it's midnight and needs to get away from the Prince before it's too late, and he sees her for what she truly is. She runs out of the castle with the Prince chasing after her. He is too late; she is gone. She has left behind a glass slipper for the Prince to find. He picks it up, and starts to sing.

Prince/Nahuel:

_Do I want you because you're wonderful?_

Cinderella/Me:

_Or are you wonderful because I want you?_

Both:

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

The music stops, the song ends. I figured that was enough music. I broke Nahuel's gaze, clearing my throat, and put my iPod back inside my bag. I looked back at my plate. I picked up my fork, speared some pasta and place it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly, and then swallowed. I felt Nahuel's hand on my chin, and him lift my head up to look at him. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. He is gazing lovingly at me, and I could only assume I returned it.

**Remember guys, big, mucho love from me to you for whoever sends me a review! I will send back a huge loving reply when I get back, and send each of you a warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookie!!! Please, please, please, I'm not afraid to beg! Please write a review!! I want to know your thoughts and feelings towards my story!!!!**

**See ya in at least 4 weeks!!!**

**Love!**

**~Tink3rb311aR3b31 3**


	15. Chapter 15: The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Heyy guys! I know it's been _forever_ since I've posted but I was gone this summer at camp as you know, and then when I got back work was starting, then my laptop was acting up, and now school has started. I've been in it for a week now. That's disgusting! haha, oh well.**

**I have to say, I'm a little disappointed. All summer and I only got one review. Is anyone reading this anymore? Does it all of a sudden suck?? I don't think I'll be posting anymore if I don't get some feedback. If my story sucks, let me know. Don't just read and X out of the page - if you are reading that is...**

**Please, just... let me know what you're thinking. As a reader, I feel that's your job.**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 15: The Man Who Can't Be Moved

(Nahuel's POV)

I sat across from Chrystal, mesmerized, watching her put away her iPod. She had a beautiful voice, and she knew how to use it. So, I couldn't understand why her cheeks were reddening and why she seemed to be hiding her face. I watched quietly as she took a bite of her pasta and swallow it.

I couldn't stand it anymore. The need that was burning it my hand – the need to touch her, to comfort her – finally won. I reached out and cupped my hand around her chin. I softly and slowly lifted her head. I needed to look into her eyes, but she had shut them. I felt like she was shutting me off from the world; her world. I lowered my eyes and was about to let go of her when I heard her take a deep breath. I looked back to her eyes in time to see her open hers. Her beautiful brown eyes that grew lighter the farther away from the pupil they were. I felt as if I were losing myself in them, and wondered if that was what the Cullens all felt for their significant other.

_It's much too fast, though, _I thought to myself. _Don't these things normally take time?_ I had no idea what I'd gotten myself into.

Looking into her eyes, though, there was only one thing I thought to say. "Don't be afraid to sing. You have a beautiful voice, you should use it." Then I leaned in slowly and brushed my lips against her cheek. I then dropped my hand, but never moved my eyes from hers.

I thought then of a song I had heard the other day. It was a song by The Script called, The Man Who Can't Be Moved. He sang about how the love of his life was no longer with him. He went to a special place of theirs and vowed to never move until she came back to him. I thought he was foolish at the time, but now, I suddenly knew how he felt. He would go to the ends of the earth, to the lowest circle of hell and back for that girl. He would do whatever she asked – and whatever she didn't ask – as long as she was the one asking. I felt at that moment that I would do the same. That thought scared me as much as it comforted me.

I never had a person I was drawn to in anyway other than bloodlust. With Chrystal – though I could smell her blood, and it smelt good – I never felt the need to give into the temptation. It was as if there wasn't one. I wanted her for her. I wanted her to be mine.

I noticed Chrystal look down and I felt my face fall. I didn't want to break the connection we had. I wanted to look into her eyes forever. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" It almost seemed like she was asking herself this question, and not me.

"I was just wondering the same thing." I reached for her hand while I said this. I didn't want to take it without her permission though, so I held it under her line of sight. She lifted her right hand and placed it in mine. It was so wonderfully warm. I hoped mine wasn't too cold for her, but she didn't seem to mind.

(Chrystal's POV)

"Is it supposed to feel like this?" I heard myself ask. I was looking at the blanket, too shy to look him in his eyes any longer. I knew Nahuel heard my question, though, subconsciously, I thought I was asking myself.

Images of Nahuel and I walking hand-in-hand down the street filled my brain. I was scared by these thoughts because I never got my hopes up, or at least, I tried to keep them down. _Then why does my heart beat faster? My stomach do flips? My skin grow warm?_ I tried to tell myself that it was a bad reaction, but I knew better. I was falling, hard!

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I barely heard Nahuel say, "I was just wondering the same thing." I tried to control my breathing, hoping Nahuel was too wrapped up in _his_ thoughts to notice me having a near-panic attack.

I saw Nahuel place his hand in front of my face. I knew what he wanted, and I realized instantly that it was what I wanted as well. I slowly lifted my hand and intertwined it in his. It was so cool against my skin; it felt lovely. A nice contrast to how my skin felt at that moment.

We sat there for hours – or maybe it was only five minutes, I didn't know. I watched our hands. I watched as he slowly caressed my thumb with his. It felt so smooth and wonderful. It shot sparks up and down my arm and throughout the rest my body. I tried to keep my breathing steady, but I heard it hitch every once in a while.

(Nahuel's POV)

I loved the warmth of her thumb under mine. I loved how smooth it felt, and the feeling of my thumb caressing hers. I moved my eyes from our intertwined hands to her face.

I knew it was getting late, and I should be getting her back to the house so she could get to Bryn's, but I didn't want to. I felt rooted to the spot I was in, and didn't want to disturb it. I also knew better than to be anything other than a gentleman. I was raised that way.

Reluctantly I spoke, "I suppose we should be heading back to the house now." I noticed her flinch slightly at my words. I didn't know if it was because I had spoken, or because of what I had spoken.

I saw her nod slowly and move to get up. I quickly stood so I could help her up. She looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. I returned it gratefully.

**So....? How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. All you have to do is click the little green button. It won't hurt you, I promise. It's there to show you love! =) Then just say a few words about how you're feeling. Don't make me beg, but I will if I have to!**

**~Tink 3**


	16. Chapter 16: Time To Go

**Heyy guys. I got a few more reviews than normal, so I'm gunna give this chapter. I know it's short, but bear with me. It adds intensity, and will be very important later on =D**

Chapter 16: Time to Go

(Chrystal's POV)

We stood there, no one moving, no one talking for a good ten minutes. I was too afraid to move, to shift my eyes from his face. He was staring at our hands. The coolness of his hand upon my cheek felt so nice as well.

All of a sudden, Nahuel's head jerked up as if someone had called his name. I slowly looked around too, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I felt like I should be afraid, but I wasn't. I felt safe with him near.

"Nothing," he replied, moments later. "We need to leave now, though," and with that he started walking towards the house. I grabbed my heels and bag and ran after him, grabbing his hand.

I didn't let go of his hand the whole time we were walking back.

(Nahuel's POV)

I stood there, my hand on her cheek, loving the way hers felt under mine. Then it hit me. The smell. The grotesque, wet dog smell. I was fairly positive it was one of the wolves the Cullens were friendly with. While I had lived with them for two years, I had gotten to know the pack, I still didn't trust them. I had to get Chrystal way from them!

(Wolf)

He made his way through the forest. Wandering aimlessly. He stared at the grand while he walked. When he crossed a scent, his head whipped up. Vampire was his first thought, but he breathed deeper; half. But not Renesmee. Must be the other one. He took another deep breath. There's a human too. He walked silently through the trees to get a closer look. He reached the clearing just in time to see two people walking away from him. The taller, more masculine one he assumed to be the half-vampire. All he could see of the human was brown curls bouncing away.

**So, I know it's short, but like I said. Intensity. Plot twist. The next chapter is VERY long, so I think it'll make up for it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Chillin With Bryn

Chapter 17: Chillin With Bryn

We walked – or, he walked, I nearly ran, having the heels in my hand – back to the house. I wasn't frightened, but I still felt something was wrong. When I tried to speak, he merely said,

"Not now," and kept walking.

I didn't know what to say after that, so I kept quiet.

When we got back to the impromptu bridge, Nahuel finally stopped walking. He pulled an Edward – with the hand that wasn't holding mine he ran his fingers through his hair. It looked like he was going to start ripping it out, so I grabbed his hand with my free one, pulled it out of his hair, brought both of his hands to my lips, and kissed them.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked him, "You can talk to me."

He seemed fidgety. He kept looking around and bouncing slightly, as if he'd rather be running. "It's just…" he started to say. Then he stood still, "It's late. I should be taking you home now, that's all."

"Alright," was all I could say, but I felt defeated. I'd spent my whole life helping my friends. It seemed to me I'd found the one person I couldn't help. "Let me just step inside and grab my stuff."

We walked around to the front of the house. He let go of my hand and kept going to this car after telling me I could just go in. I felt a little awkward, but tried to think nothing of it.

When I got to the door, I put my hand on the handle and stopped. What did I do? Knock? That seemed foolish, so I just opened the door. It was unlocked, but I figured there wasn't a need for vampires to worry about such things as locking the front door.

I walked around the corner of the foyer to see my stuff lying on the floor, just where I'd left it. I set down the heels and slipped on my own shoes, then went back out the front door.

I saw Nahuel sitting in his Aston Martin looking fidgety again. I shook my head and then made my way to his car. I got in the passenger seat, set my bag on the floor. I then turned so I was sitting sideways, my back against the door, my left leg curled up under me. "Are you going to talk to me now?" I knew I sounded pushy, but I hated seeing my friends anything but happy.

"I just want you to be safe. I don't want to concern you with talk of wolves."

"What kind of wolves?" I knew better than to think he meant the animal.

"The La Push kind," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Was there one nearby? It that why you're freaking out?" I asked him. Not that I'd call what he was doing 'freaking out,' but I trusted the La Push guys; granted, I only knew Jacob, Embry, Paul and Dylan, if you counted him. I knew there were at least fifteen more of them, but I trusted Jacob, and he trusted them.

"Yes, there was one nearby… Happy, now you know. Now please, just let me take you home."

"Well, you can't," I said to him.

"And why not?"

A hint of a smile played on my lips – though it wasn't funny – "I'm not going home. I'm going to Bryn's."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" He sounded sad. It hurt to hear.

"Cuz you're focusing so damn much on the shape-shifters. I don't see what's so bad about them." And I honestly didn't.

"They're just – I'm still not used to them, that's all."

I nodded my head. I got the feeling he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He started the car and I turned so I was sitting correctly on the seat, and turned on the radio. My favorite song – me and Bryn's song – Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas was playing.

I sat there quietly, moving to the song, resisting the urge to start dancing. When Nahuel reached the turn off to the highway, I turned to look at him. I saw him looking at me – He was smiling; that made me happy. I was forced to smile back. When Nahuel was happy, I was too. It seemed weird, since I'd only known him for a few days, but I just felt so comfortable around him.

When I looked back out the window, I saw Bryn's house. I felt the car stop; he turned it off. I felt my smile fade, my expression fall.

"Chrystal, what's wrong? Are you alright?" There was some major concern in his voice.

I tried to compose myself before I turned back to look at him. "I just wasn't expecting it to go so fast. I thought I'd have longer to stay with you before I'd have to say goodnight." I sniffed. I knew better than to think I was going to start crying; I never cried. It still sucked to think about not being with Nahuel any longer – until tomorrow at least.

"Well, it's only 9:30. Do you think Bryn's parents will let me come in?"

This brought a smile to my face. "Actually, her parents aren't even home. Come right in."

I remembered from earlier what to expect, so when I reached out to open the door and grabbed Nahuel's hand instead, it wasn't as a much a shock. I grabbed my bag off the floor and stepped out of the car. I held his hand all the way up to the front door. I let go so I could open the door, knowing it's be unlocked. I pushed the door open, grabbing Nahuel's hand again.

"Bryn-y, I'm home!" I yelled in an imitation of Ricky Ricardo. "I have a surprise."

Bryn came running from her bedroom upstairs, down the stairs and stopped an inch in front of me.

"Hello darling," she said to me. "Is this gorgeous man the surprise?"

"Why yes, he is." However did you guess?"

We both laughed and went to sit in her living room – barely two feet in front of us. I dragged Nahuel in with me. I sat on the couch, Nahuel next to me, and Bryn sat on the recliner across from us.

"So… how's it goin'?" Bryn asked, trying to be subtle.

"Everything's just fine, thanks for asking," I said to her. I grew very tired at that moment, so, as I yawned, I reached my hands up to smooth my hair onto my neck, and then laid my head down onto Nahuel's lap. I closed my eyes, not really caring at the moment – especially when I heard Bryn start 'awing' or when Nahuel started stroking my hair and talked with Bryn.

I awoke to someone playing with my hair. I could hear the TV in the background. I opened my eyes to see Bryn. She looked down at me. "Morning, sunshine," Bryn said, a giant smile playing on her face.

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Oh, about 1:30. Nahuel left an hour ago."

"I've been out for four hours?! I feel terrible."

"Don't. We just talked about nothing. He filled me in on your date. Did you really see a wolf?! And I gave him the test. He passed, of course." Ah, the test. The beloved boyfriend test. The test she says she's going to give to every guy that likes me. _Isn't that a laugh?_

"No, I didn't see a wolf. It wasn't actually a wolf anyway. It was one of the La Push guys."

"Oooooh, juicy. Tell me more."

For the rest of the morning – until six – we talked about random stuff. She then fell asleep, and since I was still really tired and lazy at that point – and realized I had a big day ahead of me – I left the TV on and just fell asleep on Bryn's lap.

When I woke up the second time, it was noon. I saw that Bryn was still asleep, so I slowly and quietly got up. I walked over to where I'd set my bag the night before and got my cell phone out. I had three voicemails and two texts. I checked the voicemails first.

The first was the one from when it started ringing during my date. It was from Dylan asking about tomorrow – which was today, Saturday, the day of the party.

I deleted the message after it sent me into a panic, remembering I told Alice to come over to Bryn's at one. The next message was also from Dylan. He was wondering why I wasn't answering my phone. I rolled my eyes, deleted the message, and listened to the last message. It was from Nahuel. It said that he had a nice night last night. He hated that he had to leave, but wasn't sorry I fell asleep. He said he couldn't wait to see me today. This made me smile; it was so adorable. I saved it, hung up, and then checked my texts. They were both from Alice telling me to wake up and shower. I grimaced, knowing what was in store from me. Luckily this time, Bryn would be tortured alongside me.

I walked back into the living room to find Bryn lying on the couch, watching TV. She was watching Being Human. I loved that show.

"Bryn, get up. We gotta go shower so we're ready for when Alice arrives."

She jumped off the couch, "Shit! When's she comin'?"

"One," was all I said.

"Shit!" And with that, she ran upstairs, grabbed her towel and brush, then ran back down and shot into the bathroom. I heard the water running seconds later. I just shook my head and laughed silently.

I walked downstairs to the basement where there was another shower. This one already had my toiletries in it. While I hated showering at places that weren't my own house, I was over so much, I practically lived here. I sat on the couch in the main room and turned on the TV. This TV didn't have BBC, so I couldn't watch Being Human, but it did get The N, so I could watch Degrassi. I sat there for maybe ten minutes when I heard the water stop from upstairs. I looked at the clock. I had roughly thirty-two minutes to take a shower. Because of how my hair was, it'd probably only take me fifteen to twenty minutes.

I turned off the TV, walked into the bathroom, undressed, turned on the water, and got it. I shaved, washed my hair, brushed it, and I was done. I turned off the water, grabbed my towel and dried myself off. I got dressed in the clothes I was in last night, knowing Alice was going to make me change anyway.

I was about to look at the clock when the doorbell rang.


End file.
